The Annoying Roommate
by Gadget101
Summary: Buttercup needs to find a place to stay but when she does it's with someone she hated her whole life. But what happens with one heating night changed all that.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After being fired from my job and kicked out my house because I couldn't pay my rent I soon force to stay with someone I truly hated my whole life

Until I saw him again…

** BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V**

Beep, beep, beep, beep, bee… I rolled over after my fist and my alarm clock finish their little break-up session, then fell back to sleep to be woken up again by my best friend Kierra. She pulled the covers off me, exposing me to the cold in nothing but, white daisy dukes and a long dark green jersey with the number 1 on it. While I was still half-sleep, I heard music play in the background. I soon woke up, well at least opened my eyes then mumbled,

"What's with the dub step music?"

"Why, you don't like it?"

"Yea, I like it but, it's early in the morning."

"Buttercup, if you hadn't smashed your alarm clock for the seventh time this week. You would know that it's three in the afternoon." I jolted up in shock, looked at my stomach, and then looked back up at Kierra and I said, "you mean to tell me I slept through breakfast and lunch." I stared at her rubbing my stomach still. "_Growl." _

"Kierra, you know that I get hungies at 8' o clock…"

"Yea, yea, yea, I know or you will get the "super hungies." I stuck out my tongue like a little kid. She then smiled and said,

"Fine, since you don't want to get up, I guess Jason and I have to eat pancakes by ourselves." I jumped up as soon as I heard the word _pancakes._

"Pancakes."

"Yep, with bacon." She teased while walking to the door.

"I'm up, I'm up." I ran out of my bed in out to the hallway, only to be stop by Kierra who was holding a towel and rag out toward me and looked at me with a '_you know what to do face.' _

"Do I have to?" I whined still thinking about the food that is not in my belly, yet.

"Yes, and you can't come downstairs until you do." She told me while turning me around and then pushing me to the bathroom.

"And brush your teeth and your hair too. Or I'll do it for you."

"Is that a threat or a promise." I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"It's a promise." a smile came on my face and hers too.

"Fine, only if you save me some food."

"Ok, I make sure of that." She said, before closing the door. I sighed and then walked over to the tub and turned on the shower. Let me properly introduce myself, my name is Buttercup D. Utonium. The D stands for dangerous. But, in reality, it stands for Diamond. I am 22 years old, and I live with my best friend Kierra, who is engaged with her boyfriend Jason. After losing, my job and being kicked out my house because of high expenses. I was forced to move in with the two lovebirds. They don't live together, but they go on dates and sleep together now and then. But ever since they got engage, it's been constant. And it is making me sick, but I guess I have to live with it until I can get back on my feet. I have another friend along the side as well, her name is Jasmine, I would live with her, but she has a boyfriend that she lives with. I am still looking for somewhere to stay but before I could do that, I have to find a job. And I know you're thinking, 'why don't I just move in my sisters?' well I can't because,

One: Married,

And two: Kids

**Blossom:**

**She's married to Brick Jojo. **

**And had **

**Twins, a boy and a girl**

**Zack and Jade (2 yrs. Old)**

**Bubbles:**

**She's married to Boomer Jojo**

**And had two kids.**

**Star who is 1**

**And**

**Jessica who is 2 yrs. Old.**

Yep, my sisters are married to none other than the rowdy ruffs. But, what always came to mind was what ever happen to their brother, I even forgot his name after a few months. Eh, why worry now. I finally, came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me, then brush my teeth, and then started walking to my room. I could hear Kierra and Jason downstairs, laughing and talking to each other still hearing the dub step music in the background. I blow-dried my hair and brushed it out I saw that it landed in the middle of my back and some of my bangs fell in my face. I put on a black undershirt and a sweat jacket and fitted sweat pants both neon green. With air Jordans that were white and light green. Soon I walked downstairs; I walked over to the kitchen, and saw down the hall that Kierra was "saying" goodbye to Jason.

"Yay pancakes. With bacon." I said to myself while looking at the plate of food sitting on the counter while Kierra came walking in the kitchen. I cut up the pancakes and dug into them. It took about two to five minutes to eat. I was in heaven, MMMM!

"BUTTERCUP!" I heard Kierra screamed, scaring me back into reality.

"What?" I said still licking the syrup off my fingers and the fork.

"I said Jasmine wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie with us and then go out to eat."

"Oh, sure."

"And she asked if you wanted to go to some club downtown with her."

"Ok, what time?" She shrugged her shoulders at the question and said, "She'll probably call you."

**Butch's P.O.V**

I sat up in the bed after pushing a dark brown-haired woman off me. I saw I wasn't in my bed because I wasn't in my house. I immediately got out the bed gather my clothes, found a bathroom, and quickly left. It was the same old same old like always nothing changed. I got in my green escalade and drove off home. I think I a little to many drinks, because i woke up with major headache.

I guess i have to introduce myself to you. My name is Butch A. Jojo, the A can stand for a lot of things but in reality it stands for, it's Anthony. But, every time i hear it all i hear is animal if you know what i mean. I'm 22 yrs. old and live only with three people, Me, myself and I with a little bit of babes on the side. My hair is as gorgeous as it was when HIM brought us back. i still have my powers, and i gained a new one, Mind-Reader. i can use it and turn it off when want to. *Sighing* it's good to be me.

"Finally, I'm home." i said to myself as i got out the car and stretch. I soon walked toward the door and reached for my keys. as soon as i locked the door. and turned around to walk to my room a vibrating phone started to bother me.

"Hmph, it's a call from..."

**"DUTCHESS!"**

**"**GOD, help me now!"

Glup, "hello.."

* * *

**Did you like it. I wonder what will happen next. :D**

**i want to thank Msvampireprincess29 for helping me with my story. thank you so much**

**don't forget to R&R.**

**Smiles**** AND GUNS *XD***

* * *

**And forpeople who are just reading it, I changed it up little because**

**Of a major error.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Butch's P.O.V**

"Hello." I said while regretting ever answering the phone. Then a high-pitched scream came from the other side of the phone,

"Butchie-poo, I missed you so much. I been thinking about you have you been thinking about me? Have you mis..." I cut her off before she could say anything else.

"Hold on Butchie-poo, my name is Butch first of all and, second of all how did you get my number. Again..."

"I have my ways, just like you have yours."

"Your right, and I'm going the way where I don't have to talk to you again."

"But..." I cut her off again but this time I hung up on her with no hesitation. I sighed in relief that it was over. It's like when princess got over me and my brothers, another snot nose brat comes into the picture and doesn't stop until they get what they want. And so far Dutchess is the most annoying out of them all (yep, there's more). I go upstairs to my room, that needs to be cleaned. Eh, I do it later... At some point. I soon take a shower, and then go downstairs to get something to eat.

"I got the munchies!" I yelled to myself. I grab some chips, left over chicken wings, and some soda. I warmed up the chicken wings, while was waiting I decided to see what was on TV. I was very disappointed when there was nothing good on. Since I only lived with three people (Me,myself, and I), I really didn't wear any shirts around the house. Yep just my pants, sometimes not even that. The only person who comes in and out the house is me so why should I care.

"Beep,beep,beep."

"Finally" I said as I opened the microwave to some declious hot, spicy, barbqued chickenwings. Yum!

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

Its was 6:45 and Kierra and I went our rooms to change for tonight. I wore some black skinny jeans that accented my butt and a shirt that was medium green and showed off my curves just right and one side was off the shoulder, my hair covered the skin that showed. I really didn't like wearing opened toed shoes, but this time I did. They were black sandels with straps. I looked in the mirror and I had to say I didn't looked to bad. I walked out the room still even out some of my bangs in my face. Kierra was coming out the room at the same time. She had on blue skinny jeans with a purple off the shoulder shirt with a sliver open heart necklace around her neck. She also wore some black sandals that had little fake diamonds on them. Her was black, long, bouncy and curly. She had studs in her ear to finish it off.

"You ready?"

"Yep."

"We have to met her there." she said turning around to walk downstairs, with me by her side.

"Do you know what movie we going to see."

"Yea, it's Hangover 2"

"Our you serious?"

"yea, why?"

"I've been dying to see that movie." Kierra chuckled a little bit,

"I guess today is your lucky day then."

"I guess it is." I said as we walked out the door, and started to walk toward her black Chevy. Soon we were pulling out the drive way and was heading out the drive way and down the road toward the ciena max.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, I'll try the next one longer to make up for this one.**

**Hope u liked it. Don't forget to R&R.**

**and thanks for informing about the age crisis in the other chapter. I don't what I do without you guys.**

** Thank you. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**No one's P.O.V**

Kierra and Buttercup were half to the movies. Buttercup like always went into her daydreaming state. Kierra was careful driving down the rode, while poking her roughly on the arm.

"Buttercup...Buttercup...Buttercup... For the sixteenth time...BUTTERCUP!"

"What?" she said finally rubbing her arm.

"Did you even hear one word of what I said?"

"Umm... Is that a trick question?" Kierra just laughed at Buttercup and told her what she said all over again,

"I said, I'm going to have to leave after the movie."

"why?"

"cause of Jason."

"And Jasmine said she would drop you off after you guys come from downtown?"

"ok, I'm fine with that ." Buttercup said before they pulled into the parking lot. Then they soon began to walk toward a big ceina max. It had an eyptian theme to it. On the sides of the walk way were three columns on each side. When you go forward and go pass it you'll see the double doors to go in and on the sides were three windows with slots at the bottom, wide enough to fit a hand through with a little speaker on top. You could see pictures of some movies that were coming out and some that were playing already. The both of them soon walked in through the doors,with the smell of freshly pop corn and butter coming through the air along some candy smells and soda too. They started to look around to see if they could find Jasmine. When Kierra turned her head toward the the entertrance and toward the side she saw two people walking toward them. When the two people moved out the way she finally saw Jasmine and...

* * *

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

I was waiting for my friends somewhere by the entertrance with my sister Kira but, we call her Kiki for short. We brought snacks and drinks already along with the tickets. I soon started to talk to my sister about the movie.

"Do you think it'll be good like the first one was."

"Yea, but I didn't get to see the previews, so I really don't know what this one is about."

"Yea, whatever you never know anything."

"your the one to talk."

"Shut up." I said laughing at her and our stupidity, she laughed along with. We were still laughing until were interrupted by someone calling our name. We both started scanning through the crowd of people. My eyes finally met with the middle of the room.

"Kierra, BC!" I yelled before me and my sister grab the stuff and started walking toward them.

"you guys finally made it."

"its so nice to see you again." we talk for like 30 minutes and then started to walk to the theater. Tonight is going to be one fun night.

* * *

**Kierra's P.O.V**

**Tracy:** Phil?

Phil: **Tracy I'm sorry**

**Tracy: **Where the hell are you?

Phil: **It happened again.**

**Tracy: **Don't say that. Please!

Phil: **No! this time we really fucked up!**

**Tracy: **Seirously, what is wrong with you three?

Phil: **So much, Trace. I don't even know where to begin.**

**Tracy:** oh god! How bad? Like no wedding bad?

Phil: **A little worst then...**

My vibrating phone interrupted me from watching the movie. It was a text from Jason, I wonder what he wants.

_Jason: Hey, just wanna you to know we can start are date early, if you want. _

I stepped out the theater just in case I made any noise. I got up from my seat and told the girls I was leaving and then walked down the few stairs and started to text him back.

"Yea. But I thought you but I thought you had to work until ten."

_Jason: I got off of work an hour early. I'm already at your house._

_Ok I'll be there soon._

_Jason: Hurry. ;)_

* * *

**Buttercup P.O.V**

It was the end of the movie and we were dying of laughter. Kira was laughing the hardest cause she was mocking some of the characters from the movie. Soon, it was over. Man was it funny. The bestpart I love about that movie is the pictures the show at the. I laughed the hardest at the picture of Stu and the shemale stripper, man was he screwed.

We were soon walking out of the theater trying to control ourselves from bursting out loud with laughter.

"so where are we going to eat? I said as we walked through the parking lot looking for Jasmine's car.

"I think we're going to some place called REVOLUTION. Its both a restraunt and a club." Kira told me while walking by my side.

"I found it." Jasmine screamed while walking to a red Volkswagen. While Kira continue to tell me about REVOLUTION.

"Jasmine said that they have booths were you can sit down and eat and drink. And it has a dance floor and a excellent bar." I laughed when she said the last two words, cause she said it with a funny accent and a funny face. Me and Kira made it to the car and got in taking are time, trying to annoy Jasmine. ( success ^o^).

* * *

**That's the end of this chappie. I hope you like.**

**Kira was based off of my cousin**

**I wonder what the 4 chapter should be about.**

**Should it be about Kierra and Jason "date" or the girls out at the club.**

**Or should it be**

**Both! **

**leave a review telling me what you which one you want. Maybe I will put a poll up to see. Maybe I will maybe I won't.**

**R&R Please!**

* * *

**disclaimer: I do not own the ppgs the rrbs or hangover 2. :'(.**


	4. The date and GNO part 1

**I'm back did you miss me. Well here is chapter 4. And I decided to do both stories. First it's Kierra and Jason's "date" and I'll tell u about the girls night out. Enjoy. ;) !**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Kierra's P.O.V**

I finally got home after a few minutes of driving. I entered the house and made my way toward the living-room, as I was walking, I felt like someone was watching me. I passed the kitchen. I didn't see Jason, he was probably waiting for me in the living room. As soon as I took two steps in the living-room, something grab me from behind and it scared me. I let out a little scream, I stop after the thing pick me up and started hugging me.

"Jason?"

"Yea." I was relived when he answered me, I thought I was going to die. Jason was taller then me so I was about 2-3 feet off the ground. He put me back on the ground but he was still holding on to me. He kissed me on the cheek making me blush. I turned my head up toward him. His brown hair was all messy and some of it was in his eyes. He Looked kinda cute. I smiled at him and he smiled back, he leaned down and crashed his lips against mine. He held on to me tightly while still kissing me. The kiss deepened to a point where we needed to pull apart for air. I felt my cheeks burning.

"Ready, to go?" I had Zoned out for a little while, so when he asked me that, I got my train of thought back and didn't hear a word he said,

"Yes." Is what I said trying to see if I could get him to say it again. I wanted to say something else but,it just wouldn't come out. He then pulled me outside.

"Wait, where our we going?"

"somewhere special." he replied pulling me in front of him and then picked me up Bridal style and put me in his sliver Nissan hybrid. He then reach over me to grab something,

"What's that for?"

"So you won't see where we're going." he put the blind fold on me, I opened my mouth to say something but before i could i felt him crash his lips against mine. when he pulled apart I said,

"Nice way of telling me to shut up." I felt myself blushing as I said that and I heard him chuckle a little. he kissed me on the cheek before closing the car door. I then heard him on the other side.i sat backed and relaxed a little. i hadn't notice he put my seat-belt on till I moved, soon I felt a cool breeze hit me it felt like someone was waving their hand in my face. Then Jason say,

"can you see anything?"

"If seeing the darkness counts, then yea." I grinned after I said that I heard him snicker a little bit. He started off the car and pulled out the drive way. I could feel the car moving down the road off to god who knows where...

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Buttercup P.O.V**

We finally got there and i have to say, REVOLUTION looked awesome, there was a huge screen out front showing you what was going on inside. And there was hardly a line there. name one club that doesn't have line full of people. You see none you can't name any. I was still scanning over the outside of the club when, Jasmine and Kira came and pulled me,

"you think it's cool out here, wait until you get inside." Jasmine said with a smile taking over her face. we were standing in line, laughing. there were about 5 people in front of us. I always thought this would happen in the movies, but this happening to us was really, not that surprising. who knew guys could be so corny.

Three guys came in the back of us as we moved up a little. one had dark brown hair with baby blue eyes. he had on a fitted white v-tee and black lose jeans hanging off his butt. not like he has one anyway. The other had a smirk on his face, with orange hair that was short, he had hazel eyes and was wearing a blue plaid shirt with blue jeans with a black belt. he was looking at Jasmine every which a way. to bad she's got of boyfriend buddy. the last one look kind of decent from the rest of the guys, this guy had dark black hair, that framed his face very well. his light brown eyes was covered by some classes that framed around his eyes very well. he had on white button up shirt that was unbutton to show a black shirt underneath, light blue jeans, glancing over at Kira trying to make sure she wouldn't catch him. she was doing the same thing. looks like someone getting something tonight, cause the other sure weren't.

**sorry for making it so short, I have writers block. hopefully i can break through it soon. I'm just glad i could write at least part 1 of it. i hope you guys like it, I'm trying my best. R&R, maybe you could give me some tips that will give me Ideas.**

**Wish me luck. O.o XD.  
**


	5. The date and GNO part 2

**I'm back. Did you guys miss me. Well, I got a little inspiration from some I was listening to. Don't ask what kind, I listen to a lot. And then I fell asleep and dreamt about some of th scenes. So... Yea hope you like it. ;D.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Jason's P.O.V**

We were half-way there and it was dead silence the last of the way there. Some times she would act like a little kid sometimes by asking are we there yet? Over and over again. I soon let the window down by her for a specific reason. The place we were going was somewhere we use to go all the time,I wanted her to smell the sweet smell that came from it . I don't know if you know this but, me and Kierra were childhood friends. I known her since we were about one, our moms were good friends with other so we would hangout all the time. I had a crush on her when we were five, asked her out when we were beginning 9th grade, and been with her ever since.

"Mmmm, it smells like vinalla and roses." she pull me out of my thoughts making me notice that we where here. I parked the car and then helped her out. I carefully led her to where I wanted her to go. I soon layed her down in a soft patch of white roses under a tree of cherry-blossoms. I then pulled the blind fold off her. And saw her beautiful face light up as she smiled.

"Where are we?"

* * *

**Back at REVOULTION...**

**No one's P.O.V**

Two of the of the guys broke up and went over to the girls. The Orange haired one (let's call him dude 1) went over to Jasmine who just rolled her eyes in disgust and turned around while Buttercup was talking to Kira only to be interrupted by dude 2.

* * *

**Jasmine's Discussion**

When Jasmine turned after rolling her eyes dude 1 didn't seem to give up. He just bother her, trying to see if she would give up and give in. He surely doesn't know who Jasmine is.**  
**

"hey, babe. What's your name?"

"two words, Phone-book."She said still not making eye contact. Dude one still didn't back down. "Hmph, I see I picked out a spicy one tonight."

"Do you have a problem." she said in an irirrated voice.

"Nope, do you."

"Yep, and I'm about to call animal control."

"oh, so I'm an animal now." he put a smirk on his face and continue,most girls don't say that until after we're finish. Or maybe during." he said with smooth voice.

"whatever, pig." Jasmine said mummbling that last thing to herself.

"would you change your mind, if I buy you some drinks." Jasmine rolled her eyes and didn't even answer the question. She wanted to call him a pig again out loud and proud but, it was just an inslut to pigs.

"What do you say?" she then reached into her shorts and pulled out her phone. She went through her pictures until she found one of her and terrace. And put it in his face.

"and why am I looking at some blonde hugging on you."

"that Blonde is my boyfriend."

"So..." he said not giving a crap who it was.

"so that means leave. Me. Alone." She said putting empathiese on the words.

"So haven't you heard of a one night stand or a "fling? Have you?" he said making his hands do quotes. Jasmine growled under her breath trying not to choke the bastard to death.

"so what do you say?"

"I say, you are so lucky I don't want to get arrested for murder. Now, b-bye." and with that, she left the orange haired horn-dog, who seemed to be over her very quickly after seeing a red head pass by. Good luck. ^.^.

* * *

**Buttercup's Discussion**

Buttercup threw a death glare at dude 2, who had rudely interrupted her as she was talking to Kira, who didn't seem to mind since she has her on somebody ;).

"Hey, there the Names Jacob, you have the pleasure of meeting me. What's your name?"

"None of your bees wax."

"I see I picked out a tough one, huh." he put a smirk on his face and waited for her to answer. Buttercup didn't answer, she just crossed her arms and was ready to laser beam him. Lucky for him her superhearing kicked in and she started ease dropping on Jasmine conversation but, still looking at wolf boy with an angry expression. Jacob started to lose contact with her eyes and started to go lower then her neck. Then he accidentally said aloud, "that's a pretty nice size." he said where it was loud enough for Buttercup could hear.

"Excuse me." she sounded like she was going to punch sh*t out of him for saying what he said.

"What?" he asked not making any contact with her eyes what so ever.

"I'm gonna give you one chance, leave now or I'll make you forever hold your peace." she said while her hands turned to fist. This guy had no idea he was about to get pumbled by a powerpuff, at all.

"Hey, eyes up here!" she yelled in a medium size angry tone.

"Why, I look up there, then I will missed the great veiw down." he mumbled to himself bitting his lip and started thinking naughty thoughts. She then began to rise her risk. Then without warning Jasmine and Kira came and dragged her away.

* * *

**Back to the Date...**

**Kierra's P.O.V**

Jason soon took off the blind fold, after laying me down in something softer then feathers. All I could smell was sweetness. When I opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful scenery. The sky was dark, but the stars lit it up again. I saw the full moon and it was glistening in the open. And when I finally zoned back into reality. I asked him,

"Where are we?" cause I never seen anything so beautiful before, since we kids.

"Can you try to remember." when he asked me that I just started to look around. There was white roses everywhere, then I stop as it hit me, if their was a field of white roses then their should be...

I looked up at a tree that was full of beautiful cherry blossoms. Then I started to remember our first time coming here.

* * *

**Short Flashback**

_We were running through the fields, after our mothers let us go play. It was an early afternoon and that made it a perfect time for the wind to start blow. He was wearing causual clothes and I was wearing a white and purple dress that my mom made me wear. The cherry blossoms started to blow out of the tree. Making theirselves fall from the sky like snow. Believe me or not, but we were about nine years old when this happened._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"How did you remember where it was?" I said jumping on him giving him a tight hug. Making us fall to the ground. _  
_

"I asked our parents if they stilled remembered where it was." he said, chuckling at my excitement. Soon, the wind started to blow, making the blossoms fall like snow, just as it did when we were nine. I stop hugging him but, with my hands on his chest for support, he held my waist down so I could stay close to him. I watch as the cherry blossoms added color to black and white scenery. I smiled and laughed. I then felt something cup my chin. My face was then brought down crashing against his lips. He took me by surprise, I almost didn't kiss back. I started to melt in the kiss after a few seconds. Then after a some minutes past, I felt him literally suck the breath out of me. He then parted from, as soon as he did I softly panted.

"...Love You"

"Love you, too..." he kissed me again, *_GROWL* but, was interrupted by the growl of my stomach. He_ started to laugh a little! Before pulling away.

"are you hungry?" I nodded my head and got up off of him and helped him up. We started too walk the car. We soon decided, just to go to red lobster. Crab legs with butter and bread here I come. XD.

* * *

**SO did you like it **

**if you did R&R.**

**Now...on with the Girls Night Out.**

**What you thought that was the end of it**

**Please, how dare you doubt me like that. JK, XD**

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

as Jasmine and Kira dragged me away from almost killing a guy. They soon let me go when we were at the front of the line. They ask for our I.D's, when we showed it to them they let us in. I was astonish by how the place look, you could see the dance floor packed with people. And you could see the booths where people were talking, drinking, and eating. There was a live band and a bar. It was dark, but strobe lights brighten the way. Then, without warning again Jasmine pulled me while Kira followed behind. She dragged me to the side of the room that had the Booths, Kira wasn't with us when sat down.

"So Buttercup, have you found a place to stay yet."

"No, and I wish I could find one sooner."

"Why, Jason and Kierra Getting to be to much for you." she said it with sarcasm in her voice.

"Shut-up." I laughed.

"We should go house hunting."

"What?"

"You know, house hunting. Where you go and start looking for houses for sell or apartments to rent."

"I don't know."

"Please!" she begged.

"what are you begging for." Kira said out of nowhere, her cheeks red still trying to fade away.

"And what are you blushing for?" Jasmine said as a comback to her sister's question. She didn't answer the question, she just sat down next to me. I whispered to her,

"Did you talk to him?" she looked at me and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Looks like Kira probably got herself a decent boyfriend.

"Hey, guys can we eat, I don't think my stomach cank take being empty."

"sure." and like on cue a person came to the table and asked us what we wanted.

I asked for, chicken wings with coke and fries

Jasmine asked for, a hamburger with curly fries and a beer in a glass.

And Kira asked for, just French fries and a sprite. Then the person left with a fake smile on their face. Then, I scanned around the club to see if there was anything else interesting. But, that was soon interrupted by a guy who came in front of us. He had a tray with three glasses filled with beer. He then told us,

"these are from the handsome gentlmens over there. Enjoy" and gave us a wide smile. We told him thanks and he then walked off. We turned our heads to ward the two people he was talking about. And what do you know, no surprise at all, it's the two from outside, the horn-dog and the jerk. I wonder what happened to their other friend! We turned our heads from them and push the glass of beer to the side. Then started talking to each other. I started it off by saying,

"this would be a really awesome night if two people disappear."

"I wish, I have never, been scared to dance on the dance floor in front of people in my entire life. Their making regret ever wearing these shorts."

"Same here." I didn't notice before but Kira and jasmine almost had the same thing on. Scratch, that had on the same thing. They both had on shorts that probably reached up to there middle thigh when sitting, it was a light blue color. And their shirts weren't the same color but they were both girl t-shirts. Jazzy's was purple and Kira's was black. And they both had on black boots to go with. Soon our food came and we chowed down! We decided to go to the dance floor anyways, even though those two perverts were still looking at us. We made sure we stayed in the middle to make sure that they couldn't see us. Then from there on out we had a great time but it wasn't the greatest time of my life.

...

time pass and we were going back and from the booth to the dance-floor over and over again. Soon it hit 2:00 A.M. So we began to walk toward the door and go home. Kira was pulled aside by the same guy that was with those two douchebags. So we decided to wait for you her at a respectful distance. Of course knowing me, my superhearing kicked in. But, sadly these our the only things I heard,

"so.. I'll call you tomorrow."

"sure."

"okay, I guess I'll see tomorrow?"

"I guess you will." she smiled when she said that. Then, the dude kissed her. On the cheek , making her blush. They said there goodbyes and came back to us.

"Come on, lovestruck puppy. Let's go home before we lose you." I pushed her along with us as we walked to the car to the night.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I been working on it for a while. Sorry if some stuff was spelled wrong or In the wrong place, I'm using a IPad.

R&R, please.

_**Coming up next...**_

_** "Hey, Butch. It's me...**_

_**See who it is in the next chappie, chapter 6: Butch's day. **_

_**Smiles and GUNS. *XD***_


	6. Butch's day

Here is the chapter you all been waiting for. Butch's day, what will happen to him in part one of his story read to find out.

I hope you guys like this chapter, it's short, I'm sure you can manage the wait.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ppgs or the rrbs. :'(.**

**Chapter 6**

**Butch's P.O.V**

I was walking around the noisy club to see if anything was going wrong. Everything seemed to be in order so I went back over to the V.I.P area.

"What's up, boss."

"nothing, just the same old same old." I started to talk to the guard as he uhooked the red velvet rope. And yes he said boss, as in, he is my employee. As in he works for me. Yes, I am the proud owner of the club, REVOULTION. It has been a life goal and I accomplish it. It hit 2 A.M and it I was about to go home. But, I couldn't go home without a dazel. And I had my eye on the one that I wanting. She had long black hair, and all her curves were in the Right place. She had on a pair of jeans that accented her butt perfectly. She was also wearing a medium green shirt that had one side off her shoulder, she was the finest of the fine. She had a body and the face of a goddess. I was looking at her from the V.I.P area over the area. A couple of girls that looked kinda alike were dancing along side with her. Soon they were making there way out of sight. I was going back downstairsoto meet her up close. She looked very fimaillar to me, I feel like I know her from somewhere. (He has no idea -_-")

As I was making my way back to the front where I saw here walking to the front. But, I was soon stopped by a dirty blonde, who had on a dress that ended at her knees? She looked lovestruck. Even though I have that affect on all women, but I wanted her. The dirty blonde was in my way and she was drunk. So it was even harder to get some sense into her head. I even cursed at her a little and she still didn't budge. But bout the time I looked up I saw that she was gone, you couldn't see her or her shadow anywhere out the glass door. I was kinda mad inside that she got away, but it didn't show on the outside...

* * *

_**The next the day...**_

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. It was duchess probably s I took it and put it under my pillow letting The vibrations massage my head. I was just about to doze off when a knock came to the door. "Ugh, go away!" I said throwing one my pillows at the door. And it actually work, it was soon quiet and I started to doze off again, buzz, buzz, buzz. "oh, come on." I mouth the words why as I looked at the ceiling still laying down. I finally went under the pillow and grabbed my phone. I saw all the missed calls on my call log. All from the she-devil her self. As soon as I finish clearing my call log, my phone rang agian, but it wasn't duchess this time.

"Hello."

"Hey, Butch it's Kierra."

"Kierra?"

"yep."

"Hey, haven't heard from you in a long time."

"I just talked to you two weeks ago."

"I know."

"whatever..." Kierra was an old high-school friend of mine that I stayed in touch with. Also owe her a favor. But, she never did cash it in...

"Hey, remember that favor you owe me." I take that back.

"yeah, what about it?"

"well, I'm ready use it, that's if your willing to do it."

"What is it?"

"oh, nothing i just wanted to s..."

"Who do you want to move in with me?"

"how did you..."

"I can read minds remember." Yep I read her mind over the phone. I can't believe see forgot about that.

"we'll... Anyways her name is..."

"Wait, it's a she."

"yep, can I tell you her name or are you going to read my mind."

"you can tell me."

"her name is Buttercup." Buttercup...Buttercup...Hmmm... Where have I heard that from.

"Kierra, what's her last name."

"oh, Utonium." -_-*, I my soon went blank. When she said Untonium, all of my past memories of her flew straight throw my head. Then, a great smirk came on my face, and the words that came out of my mouth was,

"Sure, I would **love **to let her stay with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Butch you sounding a little to happy over there."

"am not."

"Ok, whatever. I tell you said yes when she comes home."

"K." we said our goodbyes and blah, blah, blah. I still had a big smirk on my face that soon disappeared after I remembered the girl from the club,

**"Holy sh*t, that girl was..."**

**_*eyes roll in the back of his head, and falls back*_  
**

**_"Buttercup."_**

* * *

well this was fun. I hope you like it and don't worry I do a part two of Butch's day in the chapter after the next. ;P.

R&R for more.

-Smiles and GUNs *XD*


	7. GNO Aftermath

**Yea, it's me. I'm back, I know u guys didn't miss me but, you miss this story. Am I right or am right. Anyways here is chapter 7. I hope u like it. ;P.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next day Buttercup was sleeping in her bed only to be awoken by a cell phone.

"Jasmine...Jasmine...Jasmine...Jasmine get your phone before I chuck it at the wall." Jasmine who was sleeping right next to her was suddenly awoken after she hit the ground , after being kicked out of the bed. Still a little sleepy she found enough strength to crawl to the nightstand and grab her phone. When she finally got it she answered it in a groggy voice,

"Hello." she then got up and walked out the room now that she was fully awake when she notice terrace was on the other side of the phone. She began talking to him as she left out the room, trying to explain why she didn't come home that night.

**Flashback...**

_After leaving the parking lot, every last one of them were tired. And not just that, all that being tired Just made them sleepy. It was even a few times when they were driving that they almost got into accidents or was swirling off into other lanes by accident. They didn't get pulled over by any policemen/women. They did make home in one piece though! Well they made it to where Buttercup lives. Once Buttercp saw how sleeping they were and how they almost died, she asked them if they wanted to stay. They weren't in the mood to argue and just agreed with each other. They crept into the house just incase Kierra was on the house.(which she wasn't). As soon as they came to Buttercup's room, they almost fell a sleep in front of the doorway. But they manage to make it to the bed and drifted off to sleep for the night._**  
**

**End...**_  
_

Soon Jasmine came back into the room putting her phone into her pocket and walked over to Kira who had her face cuddling with a pillow. She called Kira's name several times before she woke. Jasmine was thinking about pushing off the bed if she had to call her name one more time.

"Kira, wake up." whispered yells. She woke up, and looked at Jasmine.

"What?"

"We have to go."

"why?"

"Cuz, you don't have another to get home and I'm not coming back for you. Plus Kierra isn't here." Kira did nothing but groan in defeat of her sister. She soon got up stretched! And yawned and then turned to Buttercup. The both of them went over and begin to wake her up.

"Buttercup...Buttercup...Buttercup...BUTTERCUP!" After screaming her name she fell off the bed with a pillow falling with her. The two sister's looked at each other and then down where Buttercup landed. When they looked down they saw Buttercup was still sleeping with a pillow under her head. There worried faces soon went 'Really' faces.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I heard Jasmine and Kira calling my name and rock me gently trying to wake me up. I ingored and tried going back to sleep. But they just annoyed more even more. So when they screamed my named I purposely fell off the grabbing the pillow on my way down. As soon as I hit floor I put the pillow under my head and close my eyes. I inhaled and exhaled heavily, I never knew the carpet was this soft. I yawned and **'almost' **drifted off to sleep.

"Buttercup, get up you can go back to sleep after you locked the door."

I rolled my with themstill being close. "fine, just give me a minute." after about five minute I got and walked behind them to the front door,

"Bye, Buttercup."

"Bye, Buttercup. See you later."

"you too, Bye." I closed the door and sighed rubbing my head. I was going up to my room til, my tummy grumbled. I asked myself what time it was. I looked at the clock on the microwave. It was 8 o'clock on the dot. And you know what that means. Yep, it means I got the hungies. I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I saw that their was still some bacon left. So knowing me I took four pieces, and made some pancakes to go with it. Yum! I could pratically feel myself drooling.

* * *

**i hope u like this part. I know it's short. But I just wanted to write this part before I wrote the next one.**

**So stay alert for the next chapter,**

**Chapter 8: Butch's day (2) and a place to stay.**

**R&R people. If you want more than that's what you'll do. ;P**

* * *

i do not own the ppgs or the rrbs.


	8. Butch's day part 2

**here is chapter 8 of the annoying roommate. I hope you like it. I'll try to make it long and funny and awesome.**

**So...**

**Read on now O.~**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Butch's P.O.V**

I laid in my bed still thinking about Buttercup and how she grown. The last time I saw her was at Bubbles and Boomer's wedding. She has develop so well, a little to well. Nice curves, big boobs, and a nice a**. I know she's sexy, but i wonder if see's a sexy b*tch, probably. a wide smirk came on my face as dirty images and thoughts race through my of what could of happen last night, with both of our sexieness mixed of course I'm more sexy though.

*knock, Knock, knock* What the... who could that be early in the morning. I got up and walked to the window and I thought I would see you know who at the door but, instead it was...

"Finally the pizza was here, i'm starving." I rubbed my hands together and opened the door, the pizza man looked up and turned out the pizza man was a pizza woman. i shrugged it off and smiled, I grabbed the pizza and the chickens wings on top and paid the lady and said thanks. I close the door and went to the kitchen. and there sat in front of me was, large pepperoni, ham, bacon, Sausage, beef, pork, with more bacon on the crust meat-lovers pizza. I could feel the smell teasing my nose. I could feel my mouth dropped open and drooling over it. This was the ultimate meat lovers pizza and I had all to Myself. And yep I know what your thinking, and yes this is my breakfast and I'm going to eat every last piece.

* * *

**5 minutes later...**

*Burp!* 0~0. I sighed to myself as I filled my belly with the last piece of pizza. that was De-lici-ous. I soon got up and went to my room. I was going to sleep it off before i hit the gym. 30 minutes sounds about good. now go away and leave me alone. :P.

* * *

~**Meanwhile~**

Buttercup was getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her. she went to the mirror and did the simply things that she did at 3 o' clock, every time she got up. which was, shower, blow, brush, and get dress. when she was finished with that she went downstairs and turned on the TV. She didn't have to meet Jasmine and Kira until later. So she had decided to watch a movie.

"No,no,no, n-yes." As she scanned through it found one of favorite movies, I spit on your grave is what it was called, she slipped the disc in the DVD player and started it. she went through all the commercials and junk and immediately went to the movie.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I finally found a movie to watch, it was one of my favorites. But, the only part I like about it was in the middle of the movie and the was one reason why, and that reason is...

**REVENGE**

**MMMAAAWWWHHHAAA!**

"Mental." a voice came from behind scaring me half to death. I turned my head and saw Kierra in the kitchen looking at me with grin on her face while Jason was coming down the hall. I did nothing but, childish stuck my tongue at her and fast forward it to the part that they both hate, Jason hates it the most. he believes if he gets Kierra angry like that, that would happen to him. ok, so this what happen...

_Jennifer goes back to the local gas station and knocks out Johnny, then while his out cold, she hangs his wrist from the ceiling with chains _

_and strips him of his clothes and start pulling his teeth out with pliers one by one._

_then after all that was done see pulled a big pair of hedge clippers and chops his d*ck right off._

_Jennifer says something to him then picks up his thing _

_shoves it in his mouth, then left leaving to bleed out and die._

**(A/N: I couldn't find the quotes so I just wrote down scene for you guys.)**_  
_

I turned around to see what my revenge had done and saw Kierra trying to hold back a disgusted face, while Jason buried his face in his arms on the counter. I smile came on face as I turned away. I turned just in time to see the last murder,

_Jennifer was sticking a shotgun up the sheriff's a**. Raping him with it_

_and then, tied a string to the trigger and set up a trap_

_where the other end is around Matthew's wrist._

_the sheriff starts begging and cursing her out at the same time._

_she soon left, and left the sheriff begging for his life; just like she did._

_then as time past, Matthew woke up and the sheriff tried to clam him down, and in that_

_failed attempt; end up getting a bullet in the a**. While Matthew got one through the face..._

**(A/N: again just the scene, no quotes.)**_  
_

After that I turned it off not seeing the end cause I had to go and meet Jasmine and Kira at the pizza plaza. I grabbed my keys to my black and green ninja motorcycle. which I sprayed painted my name on. I soon said goodbye and whatever the stuff you do after that and grabbed my helmet, and jumped on my motorcycle. but before I did, I popped my headphones and my ears in my ear and put on a song, and off I was.

**_Swagger Jagger_**

**_swagger Jagger_**

**_U should get some of your own_**

**_count that money_**

**_get your game up_**

**_get your game up_**

**_get your_**

**_get your _**

**_Game Up_**

I was wearing a white tank top with a mini leather jacket that was the same color as my bike

but, the green was little lighter.

_**U can't stop looking at me**_

_**starring at me**_

_**be what I be**_

_**U can't stop**_

_**looking at me**_

_**so**_

_**get up out my face.**_

you could see my long raven black hair in the back waving in the wind, while the rest was hidden under my helmet

along with my face. with light blue jeans and black leather shoes.

_**U can't stop**_

_**clicking at me**_

_**writing 'bout me**_

_**tweeting 'bout me**_

_**I can't stop**_

_**it's what it gone be**_

_**my swagger **_

_**in check**_

my earphones led a trail from my ear to my hip

where my IPod was leaving a lump to show it

off

_**get on the floor**_

_**get, get**_

_**get on the floor**_

_**my swagger's in check.**_

Soon I made one more turned before I ended up in

the pizza plaza's parking lot.

_**get on the floor**_

_**get, get**_

_**on the floor**_

_**I-I I got in check**_

I parked my motorcycle with the rest and locked it up. I took my helmet and left it on there. I stuck my keys in my pocket and then started walking toward the pizza place. still listening to my music.

**_Swagger Jagger_**

**_Swagger Jagger_**

**_U should get some of your own_**

**_count that money, get your game up_**

**_ your hater, just let it go._**

I patted down my head just in case it

got messed up by the helmet.

_**Swagger Jagger**_

_**Swagger Jagger**_

_**u should get some of your own**_

_**count that money, get your game up**_

_**get your game up**_

_**get, get get your game up**_

_**U can't stop **_

_**shouting at me**_

_**calling at me**_

_**Be what I be**_

_**U can't stop looking**_

_**at me**_

_**so get out up out my WAY**_

_**U can't stop YouTube-ing me**_

_**on repeat**_

**_running_**_** this beat **_

_**U can't stop it's**_

_**funny to me**_

_**i'm laughing all the way**_

_**get on t...**_

I turned off the music when I found Jasmine and Kira sitting at a table drinking soda and pizza. I went over and started talking to them.

"So where are we going first?"

"I think it's somewhere downtown."

"how far downtown?"

"Not that far, Why you scared?" I stared at her with a 'really' face. Making a smirk come on my face.

"what?"

"anyways, oh speaking of scared. I did to them again."

"are you serious Buttercup. Why'd you do it this time."

"She called me Mental."

"And you just had to torture both of them."

"Yep."

"why'd you Mental?" Kira said taking a few sips of her drinks while trying to hold back from bursting out laughing. same with Jasmine, minus the taking a few sips part.

"She walked in on me when I yelled revenge and started to laughed evilly." I replied ended the answer with a smile.

"Wow, Buttercup. Just wow." Kira said it with a clam face but, then we ended up laughing. we then finished off the pizza and our drinks and left. Jasmine and Kira were driving in Jasmine's car and I was riding behind them on my Motorcycle. The reason why we were doing this was because, I agreed to look for a apartment or somewhere to live. as long as it was in my pricing range. hopefully it was apartment and a decent one at that.

**No one's P.O.V**

_OH! She's going find somewhere to stay. But, when she agrees. she has no Idea what she just got into. but, she has live with it. literally._

* * *

**MMMAAWWWHHHAAA! A CLIFFY. I left you hanging didn't I.  
**

**Buttercup: Yea, like they never heard that before.**

**Me: Shud up**

**Buttercup:Make me. :P**

**Me: Grrr!**

**Rowdyruffs: fight, fight fight.**

***JUmp on the ROwdy ruffs***

***pop out of the rainbow colored mess* R&R and I'll update when I can. *pulled back in***

* * *

I do not own the PPGs, the RRBs, the song or the Movie.


	9. moving in

**Chapter 9**

I flopped on the couch when I got to the house. Kierra was sitting on the other couch watching TV. She turned down the sound and ask me,

"What's wrong with you?"

"Today, couldn't have been a bad day at all."

"Why?"

"Cause it was the worst." I whined now laying down on the couch.

"What happened."

"let just say, Apartments, nasty, boys, ruin, everything." she giggled a little bit before saying,

"So I guess you won't like what I'm going say next thing I'm about to say. Since boys ruin everything."she said the last sentence mocking me

"What ever you have to tell me won't make today worst then it is."

"Remember when I told you about, my friend from high school."

"Yea." I know who she is talking about, it's just his name I don't remember. Every time she tells me his name I always forget the next day. And since I kept forgetting, It must not been important. We were talking about him a few Weeks earlier.

"Well... And I called him and he said yes."

"Wait, He said yes."

'Yea, why?"

"usually, 'boys' would be self-centered or be horn-dogs about a girl staying with them."

"Well... he does sleep half of the day, cause he owns a club." A quick grin came and went.

"Seems you two would be perfect for each other." (she has no Idea.) then, a smirk came on her face as she tried not to laugh.

"Shut up." I took a pillow and threw it at her playfully. I got up and left to go upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think"

"you usually pack at the last minute." I then came back around the corner and looked at her.

"Are you going to help?" she sighed and thought for a sec.

"I guess so. I have nothing better to do." She then got up off the couch and started walking toward me. But, then stop and stretched.

"I'll meet you up there" I didn't ask any questions I just said okay and walked upstairs and began the packing.

* * *

Later on they finish packing. She left on that same day and boy was she in for a big surprise. :P

**Butch's P.O.V**

**Riiinnnggg! Riiinnnggg! **

I was awoken for my sleep by my phone. This has been a really annoying day with me and my phone. I was praying to god that it wasn't Duchess when I reached for my phone. I grabbed and answered it without looking at the caller I.D. cause I was still half asleep. I answered the phone in a groggy voice, "Hello."

"She says she find with it, and she upstairs packing now." I was in shock. the great power puff Buttercup Utonium was fine was fine with staying with me. Wow.

"OK, when you get here you can let yourselves in. you know where the spare key."

"Alright, whatever. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and threw some where on the other side of the bed. I turned over and saw my clock. It was 5 mins after 4:30. That' means I slept for a long time. So I just got up and changed into my work out clothes and went to my basement where the gym was and out for like have an hour. I lifted a few weights, push- ups, sit-ups and much more. I did a few more sets before I finished. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a quick thing to drink, After that I went and took a long shower

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. sorry if a little to short.**

**my laptop is going dead and I can't find my charger to. but as soon as I do I'll Post the next chappie.**

**R&R so I can write more and more and more... well, you get where I'm going with this.**

**Thanx for reading**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***


	10. BC and Butch meet again

**Chapter 10**

**No one's P.O.V**

After they finish packing they were on their to Kierra's friend house. Poor Buttercup you should have paid attention to the name (good thing she didn't ;D) she was driving on her green ninja motorcycle while Kierra was in front of her. Knowing Buttercup You should know that she doesn't have that many clothes but just enough for her to be satisfied with. Making it quicker to pack and for her and to go and see this guy Kierra's been talking about.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

We were parking in the drive-way of the place I was supposed to be staying at. It was huge But, it didn't surprise me that much. It was only a little bit bigger then the other houses. It was white and green, But I not sure what kinda of green though. I'm Pretty sure it was forest green, Yea let's go with that.

"Hmm...Looks like he left already." Kierra said shrugging her shoulders and then walked up to the door. I saw her go under the mat that said 'Goodbye' instead of 'Welcome' on it which made me chuckle a little. She tooked a key from underneath, she unlocked the door. Only to Reveal what I think was my dream house.

The place was huge on the inside. The walls were white and some were green or black. The Kitchen had a huge frige which excited me the most, yes I Won't starve. *Mentally happy dancing* I walked into the living Only to be wowed even more, There stood a LCD TV with all of the play stations. And by all I mean PlayStation 1-4 and an Xbox 360. With every game you could think of. Halo, all of the assassin creed's, (and yes he even had the brotherhood one), darksiders 1 and 2, grand theft auto IV, I think I'm gonna faint if I say anymore...I walked out the back door and...HOLY SH*T, I think I just died. Cause right now what's in front of me is amazing, There was the hugest pool that I ever seen in someones backyard before, and their was still room in the backyard to walk around. I was amazed at what I saw, now to complete this he would have to a gym. I would love this guy forever. (shouldn't had said that.) My mind was just exploding with excitement.

"Buttercup...Buttercupppppp...Butter.."

"What." Kierra pulled me out of my thoughts when I said what right in the middle of her calling my name.

"I gotta go, promise me you won't do anything until he gets here."

*sighs* "Fine I promise."

"OK, Be good Buttercup."

"I will." I chuckled a little at what she said. I put all my bags and stuff next to a black sofa with green pillows which I plopped down on. I stared at the ceiling for a little while before my eyes started to get heavy. I started to yarn. I was laying down on the comfy sofa that was probably why I was getting sleepy. Well...I guess I could catch a few Z's for a little while. I stretched out my arms and got a little bit more comfortable before yawning again.

"I could get use to this for a while." I mumbled in to myself before closing my eyes and then dosing off to sleep.

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

I went out for a little while to see what was going on at REVOLUTION. Then I was on my way back home. I'll probably jump in the shower, it always helps me fall asleep. Anyways, I was pulling in to my drive-way when I spotted a green Motorcycle on the other-side of my car, it was parked backwards. I was guessing she was here. She was probably inside. I made my way to the door with my guard up and prepared to get punched or kicked somewhere important. I opened to nothing but air. I just shrugged it off but that doesn't me I let my guard down. I went in the kitchen, and put my keys in there regular spot. Then in the living room only to see a pair of hanging off my sofa. I started to get interested as I leaned over the sofa. So that's why I didn't get attacked. Hmm...as I turned my hit something. It didn't hurt that much when hit it. I looked only to see black and Green bags on the floor. And knowing me, I just had take a little peek. I opened up one of the bags to see a green blanket on top of some pajamas. Then, a light bulb went off in my head (for the first time probably). But, before it could go into play I have to do one thing first. I went over in front of her and crouch down pulling my phone from my back pocket. First I took a picture of her face and then the rest of the package for the second picture.

*Exhale heavily* "Sweet,Sweet memories." I tooked many more of course, just to make her mad. After I was done I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and made my way back over to her and slowly picked her up off the couch and walked down to the my room.

**BC's P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered opened as I woke up from a quick nap. But, when I woke up I wasn't where I was when I dosed off at. Did I sleep walk or something. The room I woke up in was Black and green striped walls with tiled floors. He had built in flat screen with A black shelf underneath fulled with Movies and magazines. The bed was huge but I don't know what size though. The comforter was black with a dark green bottom sheet. And there was a computer in the corner by a door I'm then as soon as I said that the door flung open revealing the most sexiest thing I ever saw,

** (A/N: anime-boys-anime-guys-3910964-390-550 (1), here's what I'm going describe.)**

I bit my lip as I examine his body, His hair looked like it was damp and fell in his face. I could see one of his forest green eyes as he covered the other one was covered by a towel cause he was drying that part of his face. The towel was around his neck, he was kinda of pale, a little. My eyes started to trail down as I saw his wet bare chest and his tight six pack. The only thing he had on for a bottom was blue jeans that were unbutton revealing grey boxer briefs underneath. he stood there with a smirk on his face, I never seen anything so...so...so...

"Perfect, Majestic, beautiful...Come on you can say it." His deep husky voice brought my eyes back up to his. A confused look came on my face, did he just-

"yes I did." am I saying this out-

"No.."

"No what?"

"No, your not saying this aloud and yes I am." My eyes widen when he said that, he could actually read minds. I glad he wasn't here earlier to hear what I said.

"No, I didn't. But I did hear you when you said I was the most sexiest thing you ever saw." His smirk turned into a grin. I blushed a bit at the fact that I did say that. But, it was true...

"I Know it is." He said interrupting me once again from my thoughts. God he's needs to stop that it's annoying.

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

"Well, I'm glad it does." I said walking toward my closet. I was Mentally laughing my ass off right now and I loved messing with her and I was still reading her mind,

_"I feel like I know him from somewhere but...where...Grrr, where have I seen that face before." _Did she just growl out herself. Anyways, I was coming out of the closet, That sounded so wrong. Whatever, When I was coming out i was pulling my dark green shirt over my head. She was still thinking about where she knew from so I decided to help her out.

*gasp* "Buttercup, How could you forget about me."

"Forgot. About. You...WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU." she yelled at me, but in a medium tone.

"Let's see if you can remember if I tell you this. let's see...

_"Is he special or just annoying?"_

"I'm both and I'm special in a good way." I grinned after saying that.

"Hey! I said stop that."

"Anyways, You kissed me, I died, came back and the last time we...well you saw me was at a wedding." She put on a confused face and then she looked down like everything was coming back to her. Then, her head whipped back up at me with wide eyes. Looks like she remembered.

"B-B-Butch..."

"Surprise."

* * *

**That is the end of this Chappie. I hoped you liked it and I want to say thanks to GuardianAngel2305 for giving this great idea so I could write this chapter. **

**R&R people. But only if you liked it. or loved. XD**

**_Coming up next..._  
**

**_"Butch! why am I in my PJ's"_**

**_Bye-bye, Smiles and GUNs *XD*_**

* * *

I do not own the PPG's or the RRB's.


	11. The Reaction

**sorry it's been so long since I updated on this. But, I wanted to make it as great as great could be for you guys!XD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The reaction!**

Buttercup stood there wide eyed, speechless, motionless, and thoughtless. Butch was on the other side was standing there with a cocky smirk on his face. He soon broke the silence,

"Why so quiet, What happen to you thinking of how sexy I was." When he said that Buttercup's facial expression went from shocked to anger, from him remembering that.

_"Bastard! you shouldn't be reading my mind anyways. It's called thinking for a reason, you little fucker." _she finally thought with a angry expression still on her face. He just smirked after reading her mind.

"Now wheres the fun in having a power like this if I use it when I want to." He chuckled a little after saying that.

"I see your still an arrogant little asshole" She mumbled under her breath.

"And I see old Butterbutt hasn't changed one bit. Well...your personality hasn't." He said looking her up and down. She growled as she found her way out the door and the hall towards the living room. She was going to look for something in her bags. she found the spot empty. Her eye started to twitch a little like Butch would when he's really excited to fight.

"BBBBUUUUTTTTCCCCHHHH!"

"Yes." He said scaring her half to death cause he following behind her and she didn't know it.

"Where is my stuff." she said with venom in her voice.

"Upstairs..." he said while walking past her and went to the TV. He turned it on and put something in the DVD player. And then jumped on the couch that Buttercup was standing behind. She just rolled her eyes and stomped upstairs.

_"I can't believe that I actually called him the sexiest thing I ever saw." _Thought to herself,

"Well, you better Believe it." Butch yelled from the living room Laughing.

"Stop that!" She yelled back.

"Don't count on it." He said wanting to get the last word. She didn't say anything but growl.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I reach the top of the stairs and Felt cold air hit me.I instantly felt cold. I rub my arms and felt my cold bare 's weird I swear I came with a jacket on. I soon looked down and saw what I was wearing. I had on A green tank top with black loose pajama pants with a white stripe on the side.

"These look like my..." I instantly got filled with rage. I turned back around and went to confront that little asshole.

_**"BUTCH! WHY AM I IN MY PAJAMAS!"**_

**Butch's P.O.V**

And the fun begins. Yea. it's true I changed her clothes while she was sleeping. But, I didn't do anything. (A/N: Yea right. I'll believe that when Santa and the tooth fairy come knocking at the door. HA sarcasm XD.) I could hear her make way downstairs, fast. I manged to get off the couch just in case she tried something. She finally came down the stairs with anger written all over her face. I didn't say anything, I just smirked and wanted to see what she was going to do.

"Wiped that damn smirk off your face and answer the question!"

"Your in your Pajamas because..." I didn't say anything else after that.

"Because what!"

"Just because..." I said putting a smirk back on my face.

"But tell me this, Are you a D or E."Her face became redder until she just busted with anger.

"THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, BUTCH JOJO." And with that the fun began. I made my way to the back door as she jumped over the couch chasing after me. I took off in the sky leaving a streak of dark green behind me. I was laughing even though she was going to beat the shit out of me or at least try to.

**Normal P.O.V**

Buttercup took off right behind Butch, leaving a lime green streak behind. So many images and ideas went through her head about what she was going to do to him...

_I'm going to chop his balls off and then stuff it and his mouth and put duck tape it shut so he can't spit em out, then i'm going to rip off both of his arms beat him to death. And then when he dies i'm going to bring him back to life and tie him upside down in a tree over sharp rocks, right after feed his eyeballs to the ravens. Then when he's dead again I'll bury his ass in a pet cemetery and dance on his fucking grave singing, 'the beast is dead. the beast is dead. the beast is dead.' over and over again. _She thought as she was still chasing after Butch who was of course reading her mind and chuckling at every thought that came out of that twisted mind of hers.

They did twist and turns through the sky's. passing trees making the leaves fall. flying over water, passing people scaring them half to death. All Buttercup saw was red. Every time she got close enough to tackling him down to the ground he would always get away. Butch was just enjoying this so much but... He finally decided to end this. He leaded her back to the house and then flew out of her sight hiding.

Buttercup landing in the middle of the backyard and started to curse unimaginable words out loud, but not to loud where people will think she was crazy. Butch snickered at her before tackling her to the ground.

"UUUGGGHHH! get off of me." She yelled as she attempted to Butch off of her, But failed. She finally gave up and gave him a angry expression. They were face to face now. He smirked at the angry expression he thought was cute. It was silence and nothing else that filled the air until Buttercup broke it...

"Are you just going to stare, or are you going to move." She said as she tried to squirm out of his grip. "God your heavy." She panted out after a another failed attempt.

"Answer my question and this can all over. Unless...You want me to find out myself." he said as he looked down and back up at again. Her face turned red. As her eyes grew big.

"You wouldn't..."

"I would and I will." Butch said with his smirk turning to into a grin. Buttercup threw him death glare, like that was going to stop him. He slowly lifted up her shirt. as soon he did that she shrieked out "E!" Butch finally smiled in victory. He let go of her shirt and got up off of her. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to the door.

"You coming?" he asked turning back around to an red cheek Buttercup who was getting up off the ground. She walked over to the door passed him with yet another mad expression on her face. She passed him mumbling words under her breath...

"Fuck you, you ignorant, irritating, little Asshole. Your a pain in my ass that what you are."

"And you have to that pain now so deal with it." He said closing the door behind him.

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter. again I'm sorry for taking so long to update. School and homework got in the way T^T. I'm Sorry, forgive me.**

**anyways... i hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Butch: I know I didn't.**

***pushed off a cliff.* **

**Buttercup: HA! *****XD***

**ME: Smiles and GUNS O.~**

* * *

Do not own the PPG Or the RRB


	12. The second day

**Chapter 12**

**The second day**

After that fun yet awkward night between the Puff and the Ruff, Buttercup decided to go to bed. She thought going to sleep would probably be aa good idea. Because if she didn't someone was going to die and it wasn't going to be her. Butch showed her where her room was, She didn't even feel like talking to him anymore considering he was still a dumbass why should she. And that little stunt he pulled back there, don't think he's going to get away with. she's going to get him back one way or another. Lucky for her he wasn't reading he wasn't reading her mind.

Let's just see what tomorrow brings...

* * *

**Tomorrow...**

The house was quiet and nothing could be heard, but something could be seen. A tall shadowy figure stood up walking to the back door. It was carrying something in it's hand. It was a person sleeping so peacefully not knowing what was going on. The shadowy figure open the door and walked over into the the bright sunny light revealing a spiky haired man holding a creamy skin woman over a pool. A smile came on the man face as he dropped the woman in the pool with no hesitation. The woman could here the laughs from under the water as she swam up for air.

"What the fuck is your problem!" She screamed with her wet hair in her face.

"I don't have a problem."

"Yes you do. Your fucking asshole."

"Thank you. I try my best." he said coming dangerous close to the edge teasing her. When she saw this she immediately pulled him in, making him fall in, making her laugh harder then ever. She swam away from the spot she flipped him in so she wouldn't get pulled under. She made her way down t the middle of the pool before diving down the rest of the way. She came up to see Butch on the other side. His spikes were gone and his hair was now in his face. Buttercup, didn't see the guy she saw as a jerk anymore, What she saw was that guy that she thought was the sexiest thing ever saw like she did the last time.

Buttercup just kept staring giving Butch a chance to get his revenge so he could even the score. he slowly swam toward her not going under the water. Until he was where he wanted to be he then went down other the water making Buttercup out of her own little world. She looked around to see nobody there. When she look down at the water she saw a figure under there it was to late. Butch grabbed her and took her down under water. Making the surface once more quiet. But underwater like a horror movie. Buttercup struggled to get out of his grip, but that didn't help he just held on to her tighter. He put a smirk on his face in victory when she gave up. He let her go and then swam to the surface only to see the won person he wanted gone.

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

"Butchie-poo! There you are" oh god, someone help me.

"Duchess, what the hell are you doing here. I yelled at her. I wanted this girl to go away and leave me alone. She was about to say something but that's when god answered my prayers. Buttercup popped up from under the water.

"What fuck is wrong with you!" She said breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

"Who is she?!" Duchess yelled like she was going to dive down and attack her. She'll lose that fight.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Cuz I want to know, the name of the bitch who is hanging around my Butch."

"Your Butch what the fuck. I don't even like you." I said anger as hell.

"I know you don't like me Butchie. You love me." My eyes grew huge hen she said that. I heard Buttercup laughing. I looked t her and got an idea to get rid of Duchess and payback on Buttercup for laughing.

"What are you laughing for?"

"Cuz..." I cut her off by saying,

"Cuz, I don't love you. I love her." I said Pulling Buttercup close to me. I then grabbed her were she was bridal style where she could hold on my neck.

"Isn't that true Babe." Her eyes grew big as she was blushing so hard and shaking her head no.

"You see, She doesn't agree with you at all. She doesn't love you."

"Sure she does, see." And with that I crashed my lips against hers.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

"Sure she does, see" And after he said that I felt his lips on mine. I going to kick his ass. I heard a scream from outside of the pool, it must have been that dumb-ass brunette. Her cries faded away a few seconds after, but his lips where still on mine. He tastes like mint chocolate.

As soon as I said that he parted from me,

"Thanks. And you taste like cotton candy." He said smirking.

"Why the hell did you do that."

"What, you seemed to like it." I felt my cheeks burn up.

"p-PUT ME DOWN!' I yelled at him.

"Okay, okay, don't have yell." he put me down by my legs first and that's when I let go of him. I swam to the steps to get out the pool. I remembered that I was still in my pajamas and being wet might make it hard for me to walk without falling. And knowing Butch and his perverted ways, he would probably make something out of it.

I just sat on the steps and stared at the water until I saw his reflection in the water.

"Just because I act like a pervert doesn't mean I am one." his deep husky voice said.

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"So why do you act like that." I said as I started playing with the water.

"If I tell you might not believe me. And I only 'ACT' perverted around you." He said as he began to walk up the steps.

"Who says I want believe you?"

"Two people, Me and your attitude."

"I might believe you, If you stop acting like an annoying asshole and act serious." I mumbled under my breath still playing with the water.

"Okay..."

"Holy shit!"

"What?"

"You scared me."

"Whatever...Anyways, since you want me to tell you, you have to come with me tonight."

"Where and Why." I said trying to make it short and simple.

"I'm not telling you and when I tell you and you don't believe me and try to kill me we'll be around witnesses." He said smirking at that last part.

"Whatever." I said getting up and walking in the house.

I was up the stairs half way when I heard him ask me something,

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"I said whatever."

"And I'll take that as a yes." He said walking away. I stopped him mid in his tracks. I wanted to know if he had a gym or if there was one close by.

"Wait..."

"Downstairs, in the basement."

"How'd you..." I stop myself because I knew he read my mind."Nevermind." I said heading back upstairs. I sighed before walking in the room.

"This is going to be a LOOOOOONNNNNNGGGG! day." I muffled in my pillow.

* * *

**Hey ppls, I hoped you liked this chapter. There is going to be a chappie about later in the day. But, you have to wait for me to update. **

**Don't forget to R&R, O.~**

**Til next time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB or their characters._


	13. Nighttime

**Chapter 13**

**Nighttime**

After this morning's fiasco, the two went to their rooms and got cleaned up. Buttercup went to the gym and lifted a few weights and fought with the punching bag. when she was done she went upstairs and took a long hot shower and got dress. Butch did the same thing but fell asleep on the couch soon after.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, wake up. BUTCH WAKE UP!"

"OW! what was that for?" He said rubbing his ass.

"You wouldn't wake your lazy ass up."

"That doesn't mean you had to barbecue it. God!"

"Awe come on I didn't even burn you through the pants."

"Whatever let's just go." He said grabbing his jacket and walking away still rubbing his ass with one hand. Buttercup was trying to hold back laughs but was failing epically.

"Our you coming or not?!" Butch yelled already outside. Buttercup finally calmed down and began walking. She was wearing Black skinny jeans with a green tank top and a mini jean jacket to cover it, with black boots that reach above her ankles with buckles on the side and her hair was down with her bangs falling over her left eye. She had on a necklace that was green and sliver with a leaf pendent that had one side a faded green with sliver sparkles and the other side sliver with green sparkles. She had a habit of playing with it alot.

She was walking outside at the same time Butch started the car and the head came on. It look like a dramatic scene for a minute. Butch just stared at the smirking Buttercup until she knocked him out of his trance.

"Hey, Aren't you going to lock your door."

"What?"

"The front, aren't you going to lock it." he looked at her with a confused and then got his sense back.

"Ooohhh! the front door, I knew that."

"Sure you did buddy. Sure you did." She said laughing. Butch got out the car to lock the door. He had on a leather jacket with a stripe green and black shirt underneath. He had on faded black baggy pants and green DC's. His hair was still in a spiky position, and still messy. He walked back to the car and got in once again. He started up the car and waited for it to warm up. He sighed and sat back. Buttercup was sitting next to him playing with her leaf pendent, pulling it back and forth, back and forth. Butch looked at her a little annoyed.

"Can you stop that?"

"Why?"

"Cuz it's annoying."

"Then I'm not going to stop." She said looking ahead still playing with it.

"Why not."

"Cuz I s..." Butch cut her off by reeving the engine. He smiled and Buttercup just rolled her eyes and look out the the window Ignoring him. Soon Butch pulled out the drive-way and drove down the rode.

* * *

**Few minutes later...**

They pulled in a parking lot that was packed. When Buttercup remembered what this place was.

"What are we doing at REVOLUTION?"

"So you been here before." Buttercup lifted one finger and mouth the words once. Butch lifting an eyebrow while looking at her.

"Which you be mad if I told I owned it." Buttercup turned her toward and glared him down.

"What?"

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"I'm not, I really do own this."

"I don't believe you. I need proof."

"Oh you want proof." Buttercup shook her head yes.

"OK,I'll give you your proof." Butch left his side of the car and grabbed Buttercup by the hand and dragged her to the front, where there was long line. "_Last time it was shorter." _Buttercup thought to herself.

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't."

"What don't you get when I say don't read my mind.' He just shrugged his shoulder's.

"Proof 1" When he said that a bunch of girls in the line started calling out his name like he was a celebrity or something. He looked at Buttercup and Smirked. She didn't seem impress. They walked in the club only to be greeted by more people,

"That's proof 2." Butch whispered to Buttercup.

"And i'm still not impressed." Butch sighed, impressed that Buttercup could still put up a good challenge. They walked upstairs that Buttercup hadn't seen before. At the top of the stairs was a huge guy that had on all black and dark skin. He look like he was going to strangle or kill someone right on the spot.

"Yo, Mike." Butch said giving him a high five.

"Was up Butch." The guy said giving him a high-five back.

"This your girl?" He looked at Buttercup and mouth the words 'are you?' after that he smirked. She shook her head no with serious face. He turned back to the man named Mike and said,

"Nah, just a friend." he said as Mike lifted up the red velvet rope.

"Uh-ah, just a friend." He said as they passed.

"Not even that." Buttercup said passing by.

"I'll believe it when I see it." he mumbled to his self.

* * *

"And this is proof 3, now do you believe me." he said as they sat in the booth far from the other people.

"Fine, I believe you. Happy now?" Buttercup said, saying the last part in a goofy voice.

"Now why have you kidnap me and bring me here." she said playing with her necklace again.

"Can you please stop that."

"Only cuz you said please." she said laying back and started pinching the fabric of her pants.

"I still want an answer." she said looking up at him. His hand was over his mouth while his elbow was leaning on his leg. He didn't saw anything. This is the first time he was nervous to say anything. But, why around Buttercup.

"Well, are you gonna say something or you just gonna stare like a lost puppy." she said as she started playing with her necklace. Butch was getting tired of that thing so he just took.

"Hey give it back!" Buttercup yelled.

"No, you plus this thing together is annoying." he said putting it in his back pocket.

"Like you."

"shut up."

"Make-me."

"Okay..."

You couldn't hear them arguing anymore, the only thing you heard was other people dancing and laughing as the music blasted loudly through the club. Butch had did the unthinkable, making Buttercup speechless. He did what he did earlier but this time he meant it...

He KISSED her!

* * *

**O.o cliffy... what's going to happen next, Why'd you do it Butch, Why...T^T. **

**Wait for next time to see what happens between the two.**

**Til next time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

I do not own the RRB or PPG.


	14. What will happen next?

**He is chapter 14, I hope you like it. Just to warn you now it's going to mostly dialog so if you read through it really quickly I'm sorry about that. Anyways Make sure to R&R for more chapters if you want**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG Or the RRB.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**What will happen?**

**Butch's P.O.V**

I crashed my lips against her soft warm ones. I cupped her face so she wouldn't pull away from me to quickly. The cotton-candy taste was coming back, sweeter then before. I felt her over my hands. Oh god I hope she doesn't kick me where the sun don't shine. That would hurt like a bitch. So trying to avoid it I pulled away only to see a blushing and confused Buttercup.

She grabbed my hand and took it off her cheek. She did it with the other one and looked at them. She then looked at me and had that face where she wanted me to explain something.

"What?" I said in a low voice trying not to sound scared. Knowing Buttercup she could do anything at anything at anytime if you did something she didn't like. This is the first time I ever been scared of her. She kept looking at me with the same confused face. I tried to read her mind but, nothing was going through her mind. It was emptier then Boomer's at least he thought. Then she finally thought of something.

_"I can't believe I like that?"_

_"Awe, who are you kidding of course you liked it."_

_"Did I like?"_

_"No, you didn't like it you loved it."_

_"Shut-up"_

_"you shut-up!"_

_"I need to go back to the house and think this out." _I think she is crazier inside then she is out. She walked pass me probably forgetting what was going on around her. I followed behind her, trying to make her slow down. Before, I knew it we where in the parking lot and she was still walking fast in front of me.

"Buttercup, Buttercup slow down." She stop in tracks after I said that. Finally. She turned around with a confused face. she opened her and then closed it. And then opened it again...

"Did...you...Did you just call me Buttercup?"

"Yea, so?" She didn't say anything, she just looked at me and then turned back around and began walking again. Not this again. I ran a little bit to catch up. I caught up to her, grabbed her and turned her around...

"What is your problem?"

"Nothing..." She said about to turned around again. I stop her again,

"Your lying."

"Am not."

"Oh really."

"Yea."

"So tell who singing tell me that you love me and who saying shut up. You or your conscience?"

"Oh god."

"*Chuckling* That's what I thought."

"Whatever."

"No not whatever. I want to know why." I said grabbing her and pulling her close so she wouldn't walk away.

"Let me go."

"Tell me first."

"No."

"Then I guess we have to stay here until you do." I said as a smirk grew on my face. She didn't say anything, but she thought something,

_"You must be crazy."_

"Yes, yes I am."

_"i'm still telling not you."_

"Whatever, You'll eventually get tired of the silence and tell me."

"Bite me."

"I would love to but you have to tell me first, cause right now i'm agreeing with your conscience."

"Fine i'll tell you on one condition."

"And what is that..."

"Gimme my necklace back."

"No."

"Why, not?"

"Cuz, like I said before you and that necklace are annoying."

"So, It's the only thing that calms me down, either that or I'll rip something apart."

"Yea right."

"Butch..." She said tapping her foot and crossing her arms waiting on me to give to her.

"Fine." I reach into my pockets and gave it to her. A smile grew her face as she put it on and headed to her side of the car, I followed her.

"Now can you tell me." I said as I made her back up into the car.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I stood there and didn't say a word. He wanted to know why my conscience was singing tell me that you love me over and over again.

"Well..." He had backed up into the car. I didn't say anything I just looked away and fiddled around with my necklace.

"So your conscience was telling the truth." I felt my cheeks burned a little.

"No." yes, I did love it but, that doesn't mean I was going to tell.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." I lied, I can't believe this, outta of all people why him.

"Ok...I guess I was wrong." He said backing away from me.

"We can go now if you want." He said while walking to the other side of the car. I just know he's going to try something. I just know it.

"But, Before we do...Are you sure?"

"Sure bout what?" He didn't say anything he just smirked.

"I told you already yes I'm sure." I hissed st him.

"Okay whatever floats your boat." He said before unlocking the doors and getting in. I can't believe this. God dammit, can somebody tell me why is this happening to me.

"If you would just tell the truth then you wouldn't be asking why."

"Oh wow reading my mind this whole time why aren't I surprise." I said looking away annoyed.

"So why'd you keep lying." He said starting the car up. I can't believe he doing this.

"Just drive." I said and soon he obeyed. With that we off and driving down the rode again. God, I hope he doesn't bring this up again.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

A few minutes later they arrived back at the house where Buttercup was hoping he didn't bring it up. And it seemed like her prays were answered when he didn't say anything to her about what happen to her. Anyways, They both went to their rooms and since then not one of them ever bring that night up again.

But that doesn't mean Butch wasn't planning anything...

* * *

**Well, that's it...For now**

**Again sorry for the dialog being so long and taking up half the story.**

**Don't forget to R&R.**

**Til next time...**

**~Smiles and GUNS *o.~* **


	15. Why are you so Jelly?

**Chapter 15**

**One Week Later...**

**(Why are you so jelly?)**

Buttercup was sitting on the couch on a Saturday morning watching Jerry springer. She was saying Jerry in a medium tone where she wouldn't make any noise to wake 'somebody' up.

"Jerry,Jerry,Jerry..." It started off softly but her chants became louder and louder by the seconds.

"Jerry,Jerry,Jerry,JERRY,JERRY,JERRY!" Buttercup didn't know how loud she was neither did she know someone was behind her. She was standing up on the couch screaming Jerry. As soon as she said one more time she got scared the crap out of by a deep voice that came from her.

"What are you watching?"

"AAAAHHH!"

"What?"

"You scared the crap out of me." He just shrugged his shoulders and jumped onto the couch Buttercup was on.

"Hey I was sitting there."

"So...Who says you can't sit were I lay." he said smirking. BC just growled and went to the other couch to finish watching the Jerry Springer marathon. A few hours passed until the show was over and the marathon. Buttercup and Butch were then bored because there was nothing else good on TV. It was only one o' clock in the afternoon and that's when Butch asked Buttercup if she wanted to do something. That's when Buttercup got the Idea in her head. She didn't know if it would work, but it's worth a shot. Thank god Butch wasn't reading her mind or she would be in trouble

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I hoped this works. I got an idea on how to get revenge on Butch on that stunt he pulled in the pool last week. He asked me if i wanted to go somewhere. And of course I said, then he asked me where. That's when I came with the plan to get revenge. You see i have this friend at the mall who will hlep me out with anything I need. We used to go to school together, I had a little crush on him for a while but then found out that he was gay. (No offense. Just in case you were offended.) He told me when we were playing video games at my house, when we were little. He still is my friend but, now I look at him as a brother I never had.

Anyways, I told let's go to the mall. He didn't seem to have a problem with it, so we didn't argue. I hope he's not playing any tricks.

Soon after we left the house, He took me to the right mall, i didn't even tell him where to go. He better not be reading my mind again. It gets annoying sometimes. We walked into Townsville Multiplex Mall. I walked into a diner. Soon I found who I was looking for. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"BC hey."

"Hi, Mitch." I said with a big smile on my face.

"What brings you hear today?"

"What. I can't come see my friend whenever I want to."

"BC..."

"Fine, you see that guy back there sitting down. The one with spiky hair."

"Wow, I see you still got taste,."

"Shut up." I said laughing with him.

"Anyways, I live with him and..."

"Wait, wait,wait. You live with him and he hasn't tap that yet..."

"Mitch!"

"Okay, okay."

"Anyways, he pulled this stunt last week and I need to get back at him." I said hoping he wouldn't say no.

"Sure why not, anything for you. But one question what was the stunt." I hesitated to say what he did, but he was my friend I tell him everything, Just like I do with Kierra.

"He kissed me to make a girl go away."

"Okay I guess that's good enough for you to get him back. What do you have in mind." I whispered in his ear what we were going to do. He agreed with no questions asked. I hoped this goes as planned.

I wonder if he will get really jealous. I guess we'll just have to see.

* * *

**Hey guys well yeah I know this chapter is short and all but this is like you the first part of it before I give you the real thing. And plus I just like to leave you guys hanging. It leaves you craving more doesn't it.**

**Anyways I sorry for the chapter being short and try to make up for. R&R for more. And thanks GuardianAngel2305 for the Idea, I hope December comes soon. :D.**

**Til next time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB or there characters _


	16. Why are you so Jelly part 2

**Chapter 16**

**Why are you so jelly? **

**Butch's P.O.V **

I sat at the table in a diner as Buttercup went and started talking to someone. He had messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. As soon as he seen her he smiled and they started talking and laughing with each other. Grrr!...Wait did I just growl. I did but, why? I just shrugged it off and stared at the emptied seat in front of me. I think a few minutes passed before Buttercup came and sat down in the seat smiling.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Why? Just cuz I'm around you. I can't be happy."

"No it's just that an hour ago you wanted to rip my head off."

"Well don't get any doubts cuz I still do."

"Whatever." I said to her smirking. At the same time, the same messy haired boy came up and passed our table while winking at Buttercup. She saw him and smiled and when she looked at me she smirked. What the hell just happened. I felt something for a minute and just shrugged it off I didn't know what it was but it felt weird. When that feeling was finally gone, it came back again when the same messy haired guy came back and winked at her again while smirking. She smiled again and pulled her phone.

The feeling didn't want to go away. It just stayed there and got stronger every time I looked at her so I tried not to. But every time that guy came around she would always smile and the feeling would get stronger and hurt. What the hell is going on. I let a deep sigh before leaning back and then the worst thing happened. He passed and stopped.

When he stopped, it wasn't to take are order or anything, it was to talk to her. The feeling got stronger and I started hurting a little when he sat next to her. He started whispering something in her ear and she started smiling. Why does this hurt so much? What is going on with?

Soon he got up and left. Buttercup finally said something after her smiled lowered a little...

"I'll be right back..." she said before getting up. I stopped her by saying something that surprise me as well.

"Wait...Where are you going?" Why did I ask that I don't even care. Do I?

"Why do you care?"

"I just wanted to know. That's all." I said whispering that last part.

"Well I think you know the answer already." She said before getting up and leaving. When she was gone the feeling became full blown and stronger then ever. What is going on? I have felt nothing like this before. What is this? Is something happening to me?

**"Yea something is happening to you." **

What who said that, I looked around to see who it was and saw that know was there. So I just shrugged it off and ignored it.

**"Hey, don't ignore me, I'm trying to hep you out!" **

What the hell there it goes again. Who is that? I looked around again and saw that no one was there. Somebody please tell me that I'm not going crazy.

**"Okay, your not going crazy." **

I am. I am going crazy...

**"Got Dammit, Your not going crazy because your not hearing voices. I'm your fucking conscience, dumbass." **

Okay, jeez. No need to get loud.

**"Whatever." **

Can you tell me what's going on. am I going to die.

**"What! No! Just listen...Something is happening to you. Your experiencing a..." **

Experiencing what..Tell me already!

**"Hey! Let me talk! Your experiencing a new feeling. well actually two." **

Okay, what is it.

**"One is jealousy." **

Huh, well...I have no comment to that. what...is the other one

**"LOVE!" **

What! no that's wrong! I'm not in.

"I'm Back."

**"I'm Out. Good luck with Buttercup. The one you love." **

Wait get back here!

* * *

What the hell does he mean by 'the one I love.' This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this happening. I think I need some fresh air or something. Oh my god, what is going on. I looked up and saw her face and saw that she was smiling but the guy wasn't around.

"Can we go back to house, I'm bored." She said looking at me with puppy eyes. God she looks cute. Wait, what just happened, did I just call Buttercup cute, (A/N: Well you did call her sexy before what difference does it make. (: )

"Hello earth to Butch."

"Huh..."

"Can we go or not?" I looked at her and shook my head yes. She got up and started walking. I got up and walked behind her. I saw that she was smiling and waving at the messy haired guy and he was doing the same. For some reason I got angry and just walked past them but grabbed Buttercup on the way out.

I dragged her behind me all the way to the parking lot until she finally got of my grip.

"Butch...What is your problem?" She asked me while rubbing her wrist.

"I don't have a problem." I lied to her. My problem is that I figured out that I loved her and I don't want any one to take her away from me. And the fact that I'm going to have to tell her at some point is going to be hard.

"Butch..."

"What?"

"Are you okay...your getting a little red in the face." My eyes grew big. I calmed myself down and began to talk...

"Yea...Umm let's go." I said turning around and walking to my car. I could just feel her smirking. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Buttercup smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Cuz your jealous." She said bringing her face a little bit closer.

"Am not." Lies...

"Are too." She bringer her face even closer.

"No I'm not."

"Come on just say it and it'll all be over. Just say that your jelly." She said bringer her face even closer.

"I'm no..." I was cut off because I notice that our faces were an inch apart from each other.

"So...are you jealous or not?" She said smirking. I didn't say anything I just stared into those beautiful eyes of hers. I couldn't take it anymore, I loved her and she was teasing me. I was about to kiss her, but she beat me to it.

I didn't kiss her she kissed me...

* * *

**OOOOHHHHH! SNAP! What's going to happen next...**

**Well, How did I do on this one... did you love it was awesome. Are you craving more... HAHAHAHA... I love teasing you guys with Ciffies it's so fun...**

**Anyways... Make sure to watch out for the next Chapter... And also make sure to feed me Reviews to keep the story alive...XD!**

**Til Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB..._

_Sorry for any errors in the story..._


	17. I Love You

**Chapter 17**

**I...I Love You**

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I was an inch away from his face and I was looking into his forest green eyes. I don't know if it was in the heat of the moment or if I just wanted to, But I kissed him. Not on the cheek but on the lips. I felt like my body reacted on it's own. I was surprised that I made the move this time and not him. But, I can tell you this, I loved it, and I still wasn't going to admit it to him, even if he reads my mind.

We parted away and his eyes were huge and his face was redder then ever. I think this is the first time I seen him like that.

"Butch are you ok? You look like your going to pass out." When I said that his eyes went back to normal and the color red started to fade away. He looked at me,

"W-What was that for?"

"What are you talking about?" I said looking at him acting confused.

"That kiss...what was that for?"

"Why, didn't you like it?"

"No..." I raised an eyebrow and gave him an 'excuse me' face...

"I think I loved it." My eyes grew big and my jaw dropped open and...and...and I don't know what to do. I mean it's not like it means nothing...does it. Before I knew it a pair mint chocolate lips crashed against mine. It was Butch, I bet he was trying to get back at me. This isn't a fucking kissing war. That's when I felt myself being lifted on top of something. I then realized that my eyes were closed and then I heard myself moan. Oh my god, someone make it stop I'm liking this so much. I felt his lips leave mine and I finally got to catch my breath.

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" I heard him say. He was right in front of me, so when lifted my head I can feel my nose touching his. I could feel myself blushing for no reason at all. (oh there's a reason, alright. ;) )

"Buttercup are you ok? You look like your going to pass out." He said smirking. I growled under my breath.

"Whats the matter, didn't you like it."

"You know you ruin all the fun."

"Do not."

"Don't deny the truth."

"I'm not, my whole life is about fun." he said with his nose still touching mine.

"whatever. Back-up so I can get down and we can go." I said but he didn't budge.

"Butch...move." He did nothing but stare at me. Not another word came out of his mouth. I saw his hand rise up and then push some of my bangs out of my face. Ok, I'm scared now. What is going on right now. I mean he's being creepier then ever now. I was going to open my mouth to say something but Butch mumbled something that shocked me...

"Buttercup...I...I Love You." This...this was so shocking! So why am I smiling. I opened my mouth and said something that didn't seem to shock me as much.

"I love you too, Butch." I saw his face glow with a smile on his face as he gave me a hug and I gave him one back. Still giving him a hug, I open my eyes and saw Mitch standing far in the distance, but I can see a great big smile on his face and giving me two thumbs up. I smiled and gave Butch a tighter hug.

I never been so happy!

* * *

**Wow, Wow, wowwie wow wow. **

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry for it being so short and sorry if there was to much lovey dovey stuff in it. It is part romance genre though. And sorry for taking so long to update.**

**Anyways I hope U loved it and you can show me your affection by feeding me Reviews. Hahaha XD. And remember I still need to know if you want me to write the girls next door story after the annoying roommate is over. And if you haven't read Camp Nowhere, then I here's what I put on it;**

** It's about Butch Buttercup and My Oc's Blaze and Blade. ****It's about how Butch and Blade move into an a apartment and they find out that Buttercup and Blaze live across the hall from them. So hope you can give me an answer, **

**Well... Til Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB or their characters._

_Sorry for any errors threw out the story. _


	18. A tickle fight turns into a Lustful nigh

**Chapter 18**

**A tickle fight turns into a Lustful night...**

A few weeks after the two enemies confessed their love for each other things have been going smoothly. Butch still played tricks on Buttercup that would make her temperature rise, but in the end she would forgive him. Right now, the two were in Butch's living room, it was late at night and they were sitting on the couch watching a movie. The night was still young and neither one was sleepy. But, one was hungry.

*Growl* "Butch, I'm hungry." Buttercup said looking up at the man next to her.

"So..." He said with his eyes still on the movie.

"So, get up and fix me something to eat." She pushing him up off the couch. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the kitchen and started to fix a Turkey sandwich and some chips on the side. He came back and saw she was laying on the couch. She was taking up all the of the space on the couch and didn't bother to love when she saw Butch. Butch gave her the food and went back to his spot on the couch. He lifted up her legs before he sat back down and laid them on top of his lap and began watching the movie again.

As a few minutes passed, Buttercup finished off the food, she sat the plate down on the ground and stretched a little while rubbing here stomach right after. She was still watching the movie, she wasn't paying attention to the observing Butch on the other end of the couch. He started to tickling the bottom of her feet, making her wiggle her toes as she tried not to laugh. He started to go a little faster and she started to giggling, for the first time.

"Butch STOP!" She yelled/laughed as Butch continue to tickle her feet. Soon the two were laughing louder then ever, with Butch still tickling the bottom of her feet. Buttercup had tears coming from her eyes as she tried to get away from Butch, before she passed out from laughter. She was wiggling and laughing, so much that she finally managed to get out of his grip and get away from him. She ran all the way down the hall and into his room, locking the door behind her, while she was still laughing.

" Open the door!" Butch yelled playfully.

"No, your just going to tickle me again!" Buttercup yelled with her back against the door, her laughing calming down.

"Buttercup!" Butch groan outside the door.

"Say please..." She said in a sweet voice.

"What...No, just open the door."

"Oh...Okay, Goodnight then." She said snickering after saying that. Butch was confused at first but, then soon caught on,

"BC, open the door!" He yelled, banging on the door. This, of course went on for a few more minutes before Butch finally gave up in defeat, He sigh before saying,

"Please..." There was silence, then the sound of a door being unlock and a creek of a door opening slowly broke it. There stood a dark lime green eyed Buttercup with a smirk on her face looking up at Butch.

"See was that so hard..." She said still smirking At him. Butch just rolled His eyes and walked into his room and jumped in his bed landing on his back. Buttercup went over to other-side of the bed and laid down beside Butch. They just stared at the ceiling without saying a word to each other. After about twelve minutes of silence, Buttercup rolled over on top of Butch and looked down into his forest green eyes as she ran her fingers through his spiky and messy hair, she trail down from his eyes and down to his gave him a kiss on them, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. And then Buttercup felt him nibble her bottom lip for entertrance, which she gladly gave him. Letting his tongue wrestle with hers to see who would when dominance.

The kiss went from, simply to lustful within seconds. They then felt their throats aching and parted from each other, giving Butch a chance to take off Buttercup's shirt. She went back down for another lustful kiss, but before she did she took off Butch's shirt to make even.

as they kissed, Butch rolled over, now he was on top of Buttercup. once more they felt their throats ache, and they parted from each. Butch started kissing her neck until he reach her sensitive spot making her moan and him smirk as he went further down. He reach her chest, then her stomach, then he started to make his way back up until he reach her lips again. As they kiss, Buttercup reach down for the button of his pants, wanting To get them off, so bad. She finally got them off, now all Butch was wearing were green boxer briefs With a huge bulge. Now it was Butch's turn to do the same not BC.

He unbuttoned her black skinny jeans, and began to pull them down revealing lime green lace underwear. Buttercup blush at the fact Butch staring at her. She kissed him to make him stop.

Butch laid on his back, while Buttercup was still on top of him. She kissed him on the neck and slowly began kissing him lower and lower on his body until she kissed the lower part of his stomach and removed his boxer briefs. And he unhooked her bra. Both of the piece of clothing were thrown on the floor.

They shared one more lustful kiss before Buttercup began to kiss on his neck again and went lower and lower, until she reached kissed the lower part of his stomach, but instead of stopping there, she went passed...

And now, we let the fun began...

* * *

***sigh* hey guys, first I wanna say sorry for any errors in the story, the charger to my Laptop, and I to use my moms iPad and iPhone, and my phone to type this, so I'm really sorry if u couldn't't understand anything. And I'm also sorry for the delays on my stories. I hope u guys aren't mad.**

**on the bright side I finally finished this chapter, I hoped u liked/loved. Don't forget to R&R for more...**

**and thank you to, AlyssaLettsome for the PM, thank you for caring. Well...**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PowerPuff girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys._


	19. The Morning After

**Chapter 19**

**The Morning After  
**

My eyes fluttered open as my eyes tried to to adjust to the bright light of sunshine that was hitting my face. I rolled over trying to avoid it. When I turned over, I turned over to an empty space in the bed. I was still in a sleepy mode so I didn't have the strength to get up yet. As soon as I said that the bathroom door opened and out walked, the sexiest thing I ever saw, he was shirtless and had on grey loose pajama pants. He was coming closer and closer, giving me better and better look at his six pack.

He then came and laid down right next to me.

"You know your not to bad yourself." He said looking at me with a smirk on his face. I couldn't resist smiled little, with a faded blush on my cheeks. I covered my face half -way to cover it. A smile came on his face when he saw what I was doing. He pulled the sheet away from my face and me closer to him. He was caressing my cheek. He was into my eyes. He then stop and pulled me on top of him. I blushed even harder when I remembered that didn't have anything on, thank god he wasn't under the covers.

"Next time I'll make sure I do just that." He said smirking after.

"Stop reading my mind." I said playfully but at the same time annoyed.

"If it annoys you, then I'm just going to keep doing it." He said with toothy grin.

"Shut up." I whispered to him playfully, while I place my forehead on his, while smiling.

"Make me..." He said in his low husky voice. And with that I gave a kiss on his mint chocolate tasting lips. I laughed a little when he tickled me a little.

*knock, knock!* A knock came to the door, but we ignored it hoping that, who ever it was would go away. *knock, knock!* I guessed not.

Butch groaned at the fact they wouldn't go away

"don't be baby, just go open the door." I said getting off of him. He groaned even more as he got up, which made me laugh even more. When he went to open the door, I went to his closet with the sheet wrapped around me. Once I made it there, I found one of his sweaters and put it on. It was forest green with a black stripe in the middle of it. It was a little big but comfy, so I kept it on.

I walked over to the other side of the bed and put on my under wear before I laid back down. Butch soon came back in the room with a pizza box in his hand.

"What you were to tired to cook."

"nah..." He began while he sat down in the bed.

"That's your job." He said as he opened the pizza box while smile was on his face. My jaw dropped when he said that.

" You better be kidding." I finally said. He stayed silent still breaking the pieces of pizza apart.

" Butch..." I said breaking the silence. He looked at me, smirking.

" You better be kidding." I repeated. He laughed a little while taking a bite of the slice of pizza.

"And what if I am not."

"You'll see after I cook."

"Tell me what will I see."

"Nothing but dirt and ashes, cuz your house is going down in flames."

" Your kidding." I shook my head no. He rolled his eyes and sighed...

" Fine, I was kidding" he said before taking another bite of the pizza. I smiled and said,

"I was too." And gave him quick kiss on the cheek and took a slice of pizza from the box while laughing a little bit. His eyes went wide as he looked at me and then opened his to say something...

"Is that...my sweater?" He said pointing at me.

"Yea, why?"

"No reason...come here." He said, putting the pizza box down. I was confused but came over anyways. I crawled over next to him.

"What are you, scared?Come on." He said, patting on his lap. I stayed in the same spot for a minute before moving over to his lap. He grabbed me by the waist making me come closer to him. Then he started to whisper something my ear.

"If the sweater's mine, and you're wearing it...does that mean your mine too?" I was shocked by the question and felt my cheeks burn up. I didn't know what to say...

_"Just say yes, it's just that easy..."_ I heard my conscience say. Saying yes was easy. So why was it so hard to say it. I tilted my head back and looked up at him and his forest green eyes. I felt my mouth open and said, in a calm soothing voice...

"I guess it does." And then smiled, he smiled back at me then leaned down and gave me a kiss. I felt a nibble on my bottom lip, it was him asking for entrance. I gladly gave him it and felt his tongue explore my mouth. I heard myself moan, then a few minutes later my throat started to ache. We soon parted, then I feel him giving me butterfly kisses on neck. I think Butch is the only person that has ever made me giggle.

I think he was also reading, my mind again because I could feel him smirking. He soon stop and whispered in my ear again,

"Love you." I smiled and looked at him.

"I love you too." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. *knock, knock* there was some more knocking at the door, I told Butch that would get it.

I got up walked to the front door and opened it,

"HI, I have a package, for Butch Jojo." the mailman said. I smiled and told him to wait for a minute. I walked back into the room.

"Butch it's for you." I said as I jumped into the bed. He mumbled 'oh god' under his breath. I laughed at his comment. When he left out the room. I went over and grabbed the pizza box. When I opened the pizza box, Butch came back in the room and put a small box on his computer desk.

"you bastard, you ate my pizza slice." I said looking up at him. He was smiling at me.

"That's not funny, and you ate like half of the pizza Already. I was only at the door for a second, what the hell..." I saw that he was looking down at the pizza box. He looked up at me.

"What do you me to do?" I just rolled my eyes and closed the pizza box and got up and went to the kitchen and Put it in the fringe. I got back and saw Butch laying in the bed watching TV. I crawled over him to the other side of the bed.

"So what do you want today," he asked me, I didn't answer because I still wanted him to apologize for eating almost all of the pizza!

I felt him turn to me, I turned my head to see what was he was going to do. He was just there staring at me. I turned away and started watching tv again. I can still feel him staring at me. I kept trying to ignore him but it wasn't working.

"Stop staring at me!" I yelled in a low voice.

"Answer my question." He said still staring at me.

"Say sorry for almost eating all of the pizza." I said turning my head to him.

"I'm sorry." He said poking me.

"Now can you answer my question?"

"Fine, I want to stay in the bed all day." I said crawling over to him, then I laid my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, sounded like a sweet lullaby. I felt his arm come around me and I felt him kiss my forehead, making me smile.

* * *

**That is the end of this Chapter...**

**I hoped u guys like/loved it. And I'm hoping u guys will review on it. And sorry if u there is any mistake. Damn, auto correct, always getting way of stuff. Anyways...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls or the Rowdyruff boys.  
**

**Till Next Time..  
**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD*  
**


	20. The proposal

**Chapter 20**

**The Proposal!**

**2 Years Later...**

I opened my eyes to a white ceiling and silence. The only thing I could hear was a soft breathing. It was the girl I never thought I would be with in my life. I moved some of her hair out of her face as her eyes opened revealing two beautiful dark green lime eyes.

"Good morning." She said in a sleepy voice. I smiled at the thought that I was the first thing she saw in the morning. I leaned in and gave her kiss on her soft cotton candy tasting lips. I nibbled on her bottom lip for entrance, which gave me. I slip my tongue in and explored her warm, yummy tasting mouth. I pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

When we parted, I touched my forehead with her's. She still looked sleepy so I pulled her closer into my chest. She cuddled in to get comfortable. I felt felt her deeply sigh and heard her mumble something.

"You smell like green apples..." I laughed as she fell back to sleep. I soon got tired of staring at the wall and fell asleep too. I had something special planned I just hopes she agrees.

* * *

**A few hours later... **

"Butch Wake Up!" I heard somebody yell at me. Then I felt a pillow hit me, over and over again. I ignored it and kept 'sleeping'. Then I heard a 'ugh' and feet stomping out of the room. I laughed before sitting up in the bed. I leaned against the wall and look on my computer desk. That little brown cardboard box was still there. I picked it up and looked to make sure she wasn't coming.

Once the coast was clear, I quickly opened the little box trying not to damage what was inside. When I got opened it revealed a mixed lime and emerald green box. The holds something precious that want to...no, that I need to give to her. I opened it up to see if it was inside...

"Yes, it's still here...And it's perfect."

"What's perfect?" I looked up and saw Buttercup walking in. I quickly hid the little box and didn't say a word.

"Hello...are you still sleeping or what? I ask you something." She said getting in the bed next to me. I still didn't answer her, I just stared at the empty space near the tv.

"BUTCH!" she said hitting my chest.

"What?" I said in a painful voice while rubbing my chest and turning head to her.

"Answer the question."

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself." I said leaning back on the wall. I made sure not crush the box when I did it.

"You opened the box already..." She said crawling over me and grabbed the cardboard scraps off the computer.

" 'bout time you did, so what was in it." She said still in the crawling position looking at me. I was stutter words in my head trying to figure out what I was going to say.

"Umm...It's, umm..."

"It's, umm umm umm, it's umm... Just tell me already." She said smiling and laughing at me.

"It's a surprise." I said smirking at her.

"I wanna see." She said now sitting on lap where she could face me.

"No, it's called a surprise for a reason." I said looking up at her.

"Show me...please." She said giving me puppy dog eyes at me. She must really want to see what I have, cuz she was acting OOC right now.

"No."

"Show me,Show me, show me, show me, show me, show me, show me, show me, show me!..." She kept repeating while bouncing up and down me while gently grabbing me shirt. I smirked because she hasn't realized what she was doing yet.

"Keep doing that and I just might." I said still smirking as I scanned her up and down with my eyes. She started to blush and then looked up at me.

"Don't be a such perv." She said punching me in the shoulder. I rubbed my shoulder and looked up at her again. That's when I notice that it was dark outside.

"What time is it?" I ask her as she was getting off of me.

"8:00." When she said that my jaw dropped.

"8:00!"

"That's what I said." She said looking at her playing with her fingers. 8:00, but I don't feel hungry, hmph... Well I guess it's time to show her the surprise then, *sigh* here goes nothing, Please say yes.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

Butch prayed one more time for her to say yes. He then told Buttercup to come back over. She put up a little fight but, in the end Butch won. She crawled over to him and on his lap where her back was facing him. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled close to her. He started whispering in her ear...

"Buttercup Diamond Utonium, there is no words to explain how much I love you and I want you to stay by side and never leave. I truly love you and I need you to answer this question to show me that you feel the same..." And with that he took the little lime/emerald green box and put it in front of her...

"Buttercup Diamond Utonium, Will you be the love of my life and Marry Me?" He said while opening the box revealing a white-gold engagement ring with a emerald green, heart shaped stone.

Buttercup was speechless which worried Butch a little. He was hoping that the next word to come out of her mouth was...

"Yes." She whispered back to him.

"Wait what?"

"I said yes!" She said a little bit louder. A grand big smile came on his face and gave her passionate kiss. It's not like it was the first time they ever fireworks before but, this time when they kiss, it felt like an indescribable Feeling that they never felt before. More fireworks were in then air, more then before. It was amazing!

When they parted, Buttercup took the ring box and closed it before setting on the computer desk.

"What are you doing?" Butch asked her. She didn't answer, she just turned around and put her arms around him.

"...But you're supposed to..."

"I know what I'm suppose to do, just don't worry about." She said giving him a kiss after. And since the night was still young they decided to have a little fun...

If you know what I mean...

* * *

**And this chapter is finished. Sorry for the long wait and the errors in the story. And I have to go right now, so I'm sorry if it was a bit rushed.**

**Hoped u liked/love it and review. **

**Till next time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

I do not own the PPG or the RRB

Sorry for any errors in the story.


	21. A Happy Ending with a Wedding!

**Chapter 21**

**A Happy Ending with a Wedding!**

In a room sat a nervous woman in a beautiful, strapless, silky white wedding dress. Her hair was in a neat bun with two strands of her curly hair left out in front her face. She carefully put her veil in trying not to mess it up. Finally she got it in. She let out a sigh of relief, then she stood up in front of the mirror and smooth the dress out. She twirled in the silky white dress and smiled. She was getting married today, and she was getting married to the one she loved with all of her heart.

*Knock,knock*

"Come in!" She said and then the door opened and revealed another woman in a green bridesmaids gown. Her hair was down with a green head band. She smiled as she walked in with a one year old toddler in black slacks and a light green dress shirt and black Bow tie. He was holding the woman's hand as they walked over to the bride.

"Are you ready?" The woman asked as she put her hand on her shoulder. The bride said yes and nodded her at the same time because of how nervous she was.

"Don't worry, everything will be just Fine."

* * *

The doors opened as the music the pipe organ began to play. Everyone stood up and turned their heads to the people coming in.

The first couple to walk in was Terrance and Jasmine, the second one Kira and Clarence (the boy from Revloution.), third was Boomer and Bubbles, fourth was Blossom and Brick, Alice and Blake, and the maid of honor and best man; Buttercup and Butch. Then the Bride came down the aisle with the ring bearer and the two flower girls following her. she was holding a bouquet of white roses and blossom's. A bright as mile was across her face as she saw her handsome groom smile back at her.

She finally made it to the alter and soon the priest started to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony..."

* * *

"Do you Jason take Kierra as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer..."

"I do." Jason said with no hesitation what so ever.

"And do you..." Kierra bit her lip, she couldn't wait The priest to say what he needed to so she could say I do already...

"Jason as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poor, through sickness and health." It felt like forever but, when he finally finished she said with no hesitation at all...

"I Do." And then smiled a bright smile.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jason turned to Kierra and gave her a deep passionate kiss, as everyone cheered and clapped for the newlyweds. When they parted, they smiled at each other. Soon Jason picked Kierra up bridal style and went outside with people behind them congratulating them. The newlyweds made it to the limo and got in, waving goodbye to the people outside. The limo drove off. The people stayed there waving goodbye till the limo couldn't be seen anymore.

* * *

"Blade! Bri! Where are you! Come on you two we have to go!" A woman yelled through the church. She sighed and began walking again, only to be stop a husky voice in back of her.

"Hey pretty lady." She turned around just rolled her eyes,

"Oh, it's just you."

"Why were excepting some one else." a man in a forest green tux said as he began to walk up to her.

"Whatever, have you seen your kids." She said turn around to him.

"My kids. Last time I heard. They were our kids." He said smirking at her and coming closer.

"Yes, your kids, because they don't know how to stay in one place, like some people I know."

"Hey, that's not true. I stay in bed with you,don't I." He said putting his forehead on her's while grabbing her by the waist And pulled her closer. She didn't do anything, put a small smile on her face and blush a little.

"Tell you what, give me a kiss and then we can go find 'my' kids and go home." He said looking into her eyes. She smiled a little bigger and gave him kiss, that he deepened. It was long after they heard giggling behind them.

They turned their heads and saw two one year olds standing there giggling and laughing. One had spiky hair like his dad and dark green lime eyes like his mom. He was wearing black church shoes with black slacks, and a light green dress shirt with a black bow tie. And the other had short jet black hair like her mom when she was little And forest green eyes like her dad. She was white socks with Mary Janes and a dark green dress With a black belt around her waist with a black rose on it.

The two kids ran over and gave their mom and dad a hug. The dad pick the little boy up and put him on his shoulders. The mom picked up the little girl and held her in her arms.

"You ready to go Buttercup Jojo." The said smirking.

"you betcha, Butch Jojo." She said taking his hand and walking out the doors of the empty church.

And since that life changing day. Buttercup and Butch Jojo could never be happier...

**THE END!**

* * *

**And that is then end of The Annoying Roommate, I am sad to say. I hoped loved this story so much that you will keep Reviewing. **

**But, on the bright side... I get to write that other the story, The Girls Next Door. I bet you guys can't wait for that.**

**Anyways, Thank u guys for reading, hoped u enjoy it, and loved it and it made u laugh.**

** Don't forget to Review.**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

I do not own the PPG or the RRB.

Sorry for any errors in the story.


End file.
